Dark and Hyna-Fatty Femmes
by Generalhyna
Summary: A co writing with Darkmachines. Resident of the Planet Fatasia Darkmachines or just Dark is setting out to create a herem of fat sexy femmes along with his Mate Hyna to create his own family of fat sexy femmes. OCxHerem Mech preg in much later chapters.
1. Prolouge-Arcee and Airacnid

**Authors note: from the minds that bring you "Fatty animal spirits" by Darmachines and "Sentenel a magical bot?" by general hyna I give you…a fat transformer story, but….for the femmes as me and Darkmachines RP and made this into a crazy awesome story to be read by fat lovers, and to haters (turns my back) gonna hate, but this is a gift to Dark that I hope you enjoy as we made this together, for others to read and enjoy.**

 **Now before I start, let me give you a run down of the OC planet Fatasia:**

 **It is a planet filled with transformers, however there ground oddly produces Energon food in the shapes of fruits and even springs from the ground and is Fertile and can grow bountiful food, and well is like earth in a way, however an odd quirk is all the females are fat as it is a planet for Females to grow fat and for males to live the dream of chubby chasing and enjoys fat females, or for lesbian females to enjoy being together (No law that same gendered couples can mate ). In fact Fat females are warshiped as goddess of fertility and love and are treated like priestess as the meches there are mostly chiefs, doctors or ninjas to protect them.**

 **And at the age the females can go to really get fat is 16 and slowly build it up.**

 **And a reproduction quirk, males can get impregnated, but carry male sparklings, as the females carry female sparklings.**

 **But I hope that helps and now the start, starting with Arcee and Airacnid (both TFP) as they are the first to a line of fatty goodness.**

 **Now own nothing but my ocs, Darkmachines…well belongs to darkmachines, I own only the plot.**

 **WARNINGS: Fat sexy females and Mech-preg much later in the story.**

 **Chapter 1-Arcee and Airacnid**

On a planet, 70 miles from cybertron, is a planet of Fertile ground and no wars ever happening lived a society of transformers, mech and femmes that live in peace and harmony dispite the different frame types. However this planet known as Fatasia was unique as it was a planet of chubby chasesrs and where some female transformers can go and be free to be lazy, fat, big and be lesbians if they choose to be lesbians and are spoiled by meches who feed and/or have sex with them and enjoy seeing them grow due to the odd energon that grows into odd fruits that affects the femmes of the planet encouraging there protoforms to grow and expand with no risks.

In one family of a loving couple, a femme named Shadow star, a plump and beautiful 900 pound former seeker flyer looking like a female version of TFP starscream, until she decited to settle into the cooshy fat life of Fatasia to avoid the war on cybertron, was nervously eating packed snacks in a hospital as she sat on her fat Ass in her tight armor. For you see, Shadow star and her husband Yami Moon, a ninja bot who while silent and quiet at times, enjoyed spoiling with homemade Japanese style deserts and ramen was expecting a baby, a little mechling that Yami carried to term and prayed deeply that her little mechling was born safe and healthy. Soon the Doctor cross, who looked like TFP Rachet but with green stripes and a dark blue coloring and purple eyes, in a doctors coat came out and smiled "You can come in now *Smiles* your husband gave birth to a lovely little mechling" he said as Shadow star smiled a big chubby grin as she waddled in carefully as she sawed her lovely husband looking like Yokatron but blue and white with a crecent mark birthmark on his cheek and deep star blue eyes carrying a blue bundle bundle, while looking tired, he had a proud smile as he looked at his beautiful wife as she smiled "Hi my lovely moon I want you to meet your son" he said as Shadow star waddled up as Yami lifted a corner revealing a soft sparkling face his eyes closed in sleeping and even had a little cresent moon birthmark on his cheek like his father as Shadow star notced a little red stripe on his helm as she smiled as she gently picked her son up in her meaty strong arms as the little sparkling cooed and nuzzled into her fat breats as she chuckled.

"Darkmachines…welcome to the world my lovely little boy" she said nuzzling on her sons face plates.

 **(19 years later)**

Walking down the road of Kolona, was a metch that looked like RIW comics Drift but has a more dark blue and green camo paint job and a red stripe on his head and a cresent birth mark on his cheek as he stretched after a hard day work at the local raman shop which was his part time job. Darkmachines or just Dark for short was a good and honest mech as was taught by his dad and mom. He was very loving to his now massive and immoble mother Shadow star, who was now far too fat and obese to move any more, but didn't care at all, she was just happy to be naked and free and to be fed. She deeply loved her son and couldn't wait for him to settle and bring back a ton of femmes to be his mates and to make them far to obease to move and only cuddle with him.

Dark was going home as he took a look up at the clear blue skys "Things are really nice today, the sun is shining here in Kolona (Looks at all the femmes of different weights and sizes and there husbands or wifes caring for them as he smiled had a longing deep in his spark) it feels nice and…well I feel something in my spark and I guess…it's time for me to live the dream…to get me a herem of lovely femmes to fatten up and love and care for…but not here…some place new *Taps his chin as he thinks* Maybe…cybertron or off planet, I hured the war is over so maybe I can start there" he said out loud.

"Plotting to go to Cybertron, eh Jeff?" said a deep husky female voice as Dark turned and sawed his oldest friend…and first lover.

She resembled TF Armada cyclonus, but she had a soft chubby Femme face, and a large c-cupped breats held back only by a strap of metal mesh to serve as a bra and tight, armor hugging her large six month with occuplets belly, and a huge ass and thick thighs and arms as she crossed her thick arms under her giant jugs as she looked at him as Dark smiled "Pretty much Hyna, I think it's time for me to settle down and get me a big family of fat females to spoil and love just like pops did with ma before…" he started before getting sad and looked down as he recalled what happened 10 years ago to half the males on the planet. To protect Fatasmia from the decepticons, they were forced to join the decepticons on the planet cybertron so the planet can be left alone, especially when they shown that despite lacking a strong military force of fighters, they are extremely clever and used that cleverness to make the decepticon Second in command Starscream Morbidly obese, due to using ferminated juice of the energon fruits growing on their planet which caused a rapid weight gain in males depending on how much they drink. Needless to say, the planet was left alone, but it was learned from a spy on the nemesis that Darks father was killed by Autobots along with his team, and while he dosent blame the Autobots, he blames the war.

However he was broken from his musing when he felt Hyna wrap her large arms pushing him into her cleverage "Got room for a second in command to help?" she asked as Dark smiled and blushed "of course we are best friends and lovers after all" he said as he kissed Hyna on her fat lips as she smiled at the guesture as they soon went to the ship yard and to the largest ship there is "The SS Moon Star…dads gift to me should I wish to do what he once did and travel off planet, and now *Smiles to Hyna* Its time" he said as Hyna smirked "Well glad you feel that way, so long as you let me in on some of that action, though I hope they can handle my real selfs bulk" she said showing she is Bi sexual as Dark smirked recalling Hynas special talents as a shifter and her real form…well let's just say it's much bigger then what is shown.

"Well come on my dear, we got planets to explore and ladies to find" he said as the two went on the ship and started the engines as the ship took off to parts unknown, maybe cyberton and maybe earth. Once the two lovers got a good distance away from Fatasia, Darkmachines then turned and gave a smirk to Hyna "Now that we are a good distance from Fatasia, why don't you take a rest from hiding your true self" he said as Hyna smirked as she stretched making her breasts bounce "Good I have been dying to show my real weight anyway, it's starting to get cramped even as I transform" she said as she laid against a wall and started to shift and grow until one can say she was as tall as TFP optimus prime, only a few inches bigger.

Her true form was obsidon black and had a naked puffy protoform arms and legs, an enormous stomach that seemed to drag, large M-cupped breats that jiggled and moved with the softness of her breath and large bean bag shaped ass and a white helm that resembles a soft and plump curved horned bulls skull, all 1500 pounds of pure beautiful fat.

You see, Hyna was a shifter and was pretty good hiding her true weight, though shifting wasn't aloud as it was considered cheating to hide your real weight or to 'shed it off' to become thin, but a lot of the weight goes to her true form and from the size of her, she can pack it in and move…for now. Now in her real form Hyna smirked and played with her breasts to arose Dark into cuddling and having sex with her "So How long has it been since you sawed me like this?" she said as Dark placed the ship on Autopilot and snuggled into her fat stomach and breasts "Give or take 4 years and primus you are soooooo big" he said kneeding and pressing the fatty folds of her body and inhaling her scent which always seem to smell like chocolate, her favorite treat as Hyna laid on her back as Drake laid on her "And I have been growing ever since big guy *Taps Darks birthmark cheekly* even sparingly using that little tool with the hose to give my man all of this" she said as she looked with longing in her eyes as Dark was the only one to accept her shapeshifting powers as he smiled and smothered his face into her breasts again until the computer beeped.

"Incoming Dark, a techno organic sign…a female one" she said as she and Dark separated as she struggled a smige to get up as Dark checked the scanners "A techno organic? That is rare" he said as he sawed the signal was on earths moon as he prepped a warp gat to get there as he looked at his lover "Well my dear, fat and sexy Hyna I know I am happy to help any femmes" smiled Dark as tilted her head "So what if she is not fat though?" she asked "you know how much you love huge bare breasts, a huge Belly and massive fat asses on a femme" he said as Dark blushed "I know, I know, but she like any femme that look Slim, I hope to do anything to make them perfectly sexy and obease" blushed Dark as Hyna smirked "Becha you love to meet Arcee, one of the most heroic femmes of all time" grinned Hyna "Just trying to convenes her to be like this" she said as Dark looked at his love, her fat soft metal body jiggling for him to enjoy as soon the ship approached the moon due to using a space bridge.

"Hmmm, seems we are close my love" said Hyna "Let's see who it is and how you can help" she said as Dark gave her a kiss as the ship landed "I'll do my best my love" he smiled "I just hope Mom would be happy, she has been wanting me to get more fat females to love in a herem" he said as Hyna hugged him from behind "Just hope you know I will be your first and fattest right?" asked Hyna as Dark smiled "you know that and especially when I watch you laying on your back as I feed you energon goodies all the time as much as you like to get more fatter and sexy" smiled Dark as he gave Hyna a skills making her smile as she enjoyed it.

"You naughty, naughty boy" she said as Dark gave a two finger salute just as the ships air lock opened as he ran out, his battle mask up as he sawed the corpses of many terrorcons as his eyes narrowed as he used his ninja skills his late father taught him…the skill to completely mask his presence that he is practically a ghost as he ran pass the many corpses of the mutated monsters as he hid behid a rock and sawed in awe what the bio-signiture was…it was a techno organic alright, a spider femme, but she seemed sick and shivering from hunger and want as he reconized her from a bounty hunting poster as Airacnid, but instead of wanting to turn her in…Dark wanted to help her as she looked sick from the Terrorcon venom coursing in her.

' _Poor girl I got to save her, luckily ma taught me the formula to purge Terrorcon venom from the system, but first I need to subdue her'_ he thought as silent as a ghost, he snuck behind the spider techno organic and nerve pinched her and knocked her out as she fell into his arms as he got a good look at her "Hmmm, got a good shape, but with a little more padding, you are gonna be beautiful" he said as he activated his com "Hyna get the med bay ready we got a Terrorcon venom victim" he said hearing Hyna moan.

 _Hyna: Ugg I hate those creatures, they are so ugly, rude but I am on it *Sounds of shifting* Anti-venom formula is in the computer right? Never mind I see it, I'll meet you soon_

She said cutting the communications as Darkmachines smirked at the unconcus Femme "You seem to be the stubborn type…well I don't normally do punishment but I read your records Airacnid, so call it a mercy punishment to save you from the execution block" he said running back on the ship and placed her in the brig before she can wake up, and made sure her spider legs and her own arms and legs were locked up as he pushed in a feeder machine and placed the hose in her mouth and started a timer "Better set it for a hour to start" he said pressing a button to start the machine as food pumped into the spider bot as Dark started to walk out but paused to turn and watch the spiders stomach slowly grow, the same with her breasts that seem to plump out from small a-cups to a gorgeous b to c and her ass slowly growing as he felt a warmness in his spike as he walked out with a blush before he had an accident as he met with his mate in the command area waiting for him.

"So anything about her?" she asked as Dark shrugged "Well I don't know her, but we can ask about her" said Dark as he had a small michivous smile as Hyna relized something and smirked "you Hooked her up and are force feeding her are you?" Hyna said grinning as Drake had a foxy smirk on his face "I couldn't help it" he said blushing "Remember when I did it to you?" he said as Hyna moaned and was happy "Oh yes, that was the best day of my life, and the fact I founded the love of my life" Cooed Hyna kissing his helm as they soon approached Cybertron "I think I know who can help us identify the femme you saved, her name is Arcee (TFP version) a war hero of the battle of cybertron, though I hured rumors she is in a depressive slump and couldn't find a mech to love" she said as Dark belived he knows what she wanted him to do as he blushed some more "you want me to get her and tame her as well?" he asked as Hyna smirked "Nope…show her love and give her all that love that was denied and taken away from her" she said kissing his helm "But first, we better check on our prisoner (Smirk) and see how big she is now" she said as Dark chuckled and slapped her ass "ooooohoooo now who is the naughty one" he said as they went to the brig and sawed a great sight, the hour on the timer wasn't up, but the mixture seemed to cause a reaction on her due to being techno-organic, her body really puffed up so fast that it got tight on her armor close to bursting as her breasts were now in the C-cup range, and her stomach was really reaching the floor, the same with her ass which was swollen so big, as her legs and arms were plumped out so big due to the food, even her own spider legs were fat and plump.

Dark Quickly turned off the machine and injected the anti-venom causing her to shutter as it took effect purging her of the venom as Dark and Hyna took a good look "Wow…guess it may have been because she was a techno organic, the food and juice of the fruit of our planet does have a really odd effect on organics he said as he gently un hook Airacnid and picking her up like she weight nothing carried her to one of the spare rooms as she watched her body jiggle from fat as Hyna chuckled.

"we are close to Cybertron, so are you gonna look for Arcee and convence her to join our herem?" asked Hyna as Dark smiled "you know it" he said as they landed the ship into a secluded area as Dark got off but not before giving a cuddle kiss to Hyna "Make sure to lay down the rules to Airacnid, I don't know how she will react if I explain it…possibly I will end up slapped, its better if a fellow fat Femme explain then a mech like me" he said as Hyna saluted "Sure thing, just be careful come home safe" she said as Dark smiled and ran out leaving the fat female alone as she smirked and waddled over to Airacnids room as she removed all of Airacnids armor to look at her fat purple figure.

"You are good, but you need to be far more fatter to be perfect for me and my love" grinned Hyna as she kissed the spiderbots lips and pinched her chubbier cheeks "I am gonna make sure you and any future femmes have giant breasts pass ZZZ-cups, giant bellies three times bigger more than themselves and the most giant fattest ass of all time too…I'm only halfway to that, but soon *Kisses her again* you will be like me to" she said with a grin as she waddled out to clean herself up and to make sure her M-cupped breasts were shinned and sexy looking, and her belly was clean and shiny and her ass was shinned and lustful to look at as she took a good look at herself in the mirror and grinned seeing she was a truly sexy obease beauty as she went back to Airacnids room to wait for her to wake up, just as she started to moan as the spider bot woke up.

"Ugg what happened?" she muttered as her body oddly felt heavy as she felt like she was in a fog, but her body didn't feel in pain from the terrorcon venom which felt good for her _'what is going on? Who cured me?'_ she thought as she felt the fog clear as she sawed a big black mound…only for the mound to shift and show a Bull head grinning a chubby grin "Morning sleepy head" the thing or female as it sounded female to her said cheerfully causing Airacnid to shift only to feel her bare protoform shiver as she soon sawed two silver and purple mounds on her chest as Hyna giggled and gave them a squeeze causing her to moan but stop relizeing what has happened to her as she took a look at her body…her fat naked body as she sawed the stupid grin that was on Hynas face.

The only response was this:

*Cue loud screaming that even optimus can hear from his office as Optimus paused in his work as he hured the screaming, though confused on where it came from.

Back on the ship Hyna frowned as she rubbed her Auto receptor and groaned "Geeze you are one loud bitch fat ass" she said as Airacnid struggled to get up to try to strangle the large femme "WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO ME!" she yelled but was stuck as she wasn't used or trained to move with her fat body as Hyna pressed her much more heavier body onto her causing her to squirm and try to get free "Me and my husband made you fat, it is the style for femmes on my planet. Jeeze, I know you have been on the moon for a long time, but *Hugs her breasts* you don't need to make a big fuss on being fat" she said actually pressing her breasts into Airacnids face as one of her nipples entered the spider bots mouth "Truth betold *Squeezes her breast as she forced Airacnid to drink her milk as the spider lady moaned and felt herself grow bigger* you are no close to my fat sexy size or more so of the most fattest and massive obease femmes around on Fatasia" she said as Airacnid growled at Hyna as she pushed the breast out of her mouth only for Hyna to smirk and started to rub the spider bots own breasts making her moan in pleaser as the much large Femme smirked "oh you want this? Good" she said touching the spider bot in all the good spots leading to the two having sex "side effect to all this weight and being bare…you feel more sensitive" she said as Airacnid moaned feeling a strong wetness in her chest as she was stunned "Wha?" she started as Hyna grinned "Looks like your organic half made it easy to laciate…hummm I wonder how does your milk taste?" she said lapping up the energon Milk as the spider bot moaned as Hyna was far too big to push off her as Hyna fondled and squeezed Airacnid all over even in a sexy way "Don't worry sexy, you are going to become even more fatter and perfectly obese for my love to have you and make you his own" grinned Hyna as she continued to pleasure Airacnid.

"now how about we start feeding and fattening you up some more" said Hyna carrying Airacnid to the brig and shackled her up as she growned "Don't you dare, I refuse to become a blob like you" she yelled as Hyna just grinned as she grabbed two hoses one for Airacnid…and one for herself showing that even though Airacnid is big…she won't be beaten on being bigger as she placed it on a timer and started the machine up ' _dark is so gonna love this once he gets back'_ she thought as she felt her body grow much bigger along with Airacnid.

(In Cybertron)

While there is peace and slow recovering it came at a cost of sacrifice as three humans chosen by the All spark, Sam Witwicky, Sari Sumdac and Jack Darby gave their lives to not only restore the core to cybertron…but to also clear the fangs of war as the energy seemed to purify and fix the decepticons as they now work together to bring peace. And while for some it was a good thing…for one, while happy the war was over, the lost was to great.

For Arcee (TFP) a proud warrior of team prime, she started to let go to reflect the feelings over lost as in her home she ate some energon ice cream as she paused and looked in the mirror at her body. Gone was her toned stomach, now she looked like she had a 3 month pregnet belly, and her aft wasn't any better as they looked like human beachballs, and her breasts had grown from flat to a perky c-cup overall giving her a hourglass shape, but she felt gross at herself for letting herself go and questioned what would her former partners and lover would had thought "oh Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Jack, if you would had seen me what would you say? Would you be grossed out by my appearance?" she said sad as she sat on her berth and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile outside Dark sawed this along with three ghostly figures who were sad for the poor femme who was broken hearted "I think they will say you are now the most beautifulest thing there is" said Dark as the ghost of Tailgate spoke up "Darn straight, seriously, I don't know why a femme getting fat to a point there figure is like that but seriously" he started as Jack spoke up "I guess it depends on some bots or humans but *Looks at Dark* can you promise us you will take care of her" he asked as Cliffjumper got really close "Because if you try to hurt her…" he said as Dark rasied his hands "I promise she will be treated like a princess and treated well I promise, and I always keep my promises" he said as the ghosts watched him and vanished trusting the ninja bot as he stealthy entered Arcees home and gently picked her up and carried her to his ship as she slowly opened her eyes sleepy and sawed the face of a angel as she closed her eyes _'who are you?'_ she thought before going to sleep.

(SS Moon star)

Soon Dark came to the ship and was carrying Arcee to his berth only to Blush and had to cross his legs to prevent a leak. Due to the feeding machine Hyna was now 2300 pounds big as with each step in her real form her breasts jiggled as her ass dragged along with her massive stomach as her chubby face smirked "Like what you see?" she said as Dark just sputtered as Hyna chuckled and picked up Arcee as she looked at her pear shaped body "Ooh Dark you got a cutie here, just needs to add a bit more meat to her body" she said as Dark shook his head "Right, a bit of time with the feeder and she will be quite round" said Dark as Arcee squirmed and nuzzled into Hynas breasts as Hyna got a motherly look on her face "Awe, how precious" she said as she gently lifted one of her breasts and started to feed her as Arcee oddly and subconcusly nursed on her suckling on her breast as Dark cooed as Hyna sat on her giggly fat ass.

"Dark…I want sparklings to raise, to hold in my belly and have it swollen and solid with sparklings and enjoy the pleasure and then if they are mech or femmes, to spoil and care for them" she said as both she and Dark looked at Arcee as her body started to plump up from the milk as her breasts grew larger, the same with her stomach and ass as Dark gently took the armor off so it wouldn't hurt her "Well…that sounds like fun to have" he said as Arcee slowly opened her eyes, feeling an odd sense of safety and warmth…she never had felt ever since before the war as her eyes opened as she sawed a strange ninja bot and a skull faced mech? "What on?" she started only to see her fatter naked body as she blushed and tried to squirm out of the fatty arms but they held on tight "Who…who are you two?" she asked as Dark bowed "Sorry about that, my name is Darkmachines or just Dark for short and this is my wife Hyna, the one who gave you quite a meal and made you more sexy" he said as Arcee blushed "ok, but why did you take me? *Gets sad* why don't you leave me alone to wallow" she said as Dark took her hand.

"that is not what they wanted *Sees her eyes widened in surprise* yes I talked to them, they want you to be happy and to find a mech who can give you that happiness and well…I can and if you say you are ugly with the fat let me make it clear *gently squeezes her breasts* you are beautiful, even with more meat on your bones and don't let it deny it" he said as Arcee started looked at Dark and the honesty in his eyes and looked at her body "Well…the war is over and I do deserve a break" she said as Hyna placed her now bigger body as she played and jiggled her self as Dark smiled "Well that was nice, but sooooo, Arcee, me and Hyna founded this Femme on earths moon and *Looks at Hyna who smirked* my love Hyna fattened her up, and I was wondering if you know her at all?" he asked.

"Well, what does she look like?" asked Arcee as she continued to play and jiggle her fat body "Well she is purple with pink optics and has spider legs on her back" he said as Arcee stopped touching herself as her spark froze in almost fear as she looked at Dark in shock "No it couldn't be!" she cried out as Hyna and Dark were confused and worried "Is there something wrong?" asked Dark as Arcee had a serious look on her face…or as serious as her chubby cheeks can show "Take me to where you and your mate held her" she said as Dark and Hyna shared a look "Very well, please follow me" said Dark walking off as Hyna and Arcee waddled after him as they soon came to the brig as he opened the door…and this time Darks crouch plates really got wet at the sight, along with a small nose bleed.

Airacnid was more of a blob then what she originally looked like, all 1700 pounds and of fat as she moaned, no longer handcuffed but now moaning at how big she is as she rubbed her larger breasts and stomach "That's Airacnid, but now…" started Arcee feeling a little turned on as Hyna rubbed a fat servo under her chin "Really, I hured all about her *Shrugs* Well she is nothing more now then a obease fatty that I am gonna keep going to grow fatter for my love Dark to have all to himself" she said as Drake blushed as Arcee looked at her old rival…but she was now compleately harmless and now…*she slowly walks up to her* squeezable and hug able "Do you want to join? I think you cutie what you need is a strong and hansome mech to pleasure you and give you all the love and food you need" said Hyna as Arcee smiling "Where I sign up?" she said as Dark then shared a michivous look with his mate and got the feeder ready "starting now" he said as he got three hoses as he placed it in the three femmes mouths as Arcee was nervous Until Hyna patted her back saying its ok in a way as Dark turned on the machine as Arcee moaned as she felt her body grow bigger and fatter as Hyna moaned in happy pleasure as she felt herself grow bigger as Dark smirked and started to rub Arcee and Hyna all together and even Airacnid as she felt her body really balloon, but slowly started to enjoy it and this sex life as Dark smiled as he continued to feed these three beauties.

' _this is the start of a beautiful herem, I'll make you proud ma and create a nice big family to love and care for'_

 **Authors note: And that…is chapter one of crazy sexy weight gain, transformers syle**


	2. Blackaracnia

**Authors note: Ok Chapter two of my new story for Darkmachines and those hwo love fat female stories, now its Blackaracnias (TFA) turn to get fat as our two starting beauties get use to being fat and blob like.**

 **Chapter 2 Blackaracnia**

Three weeks had passed since Dark and Hyna set off to start a herem of Fat sexy femmes to love and fatten and grow, and already they got two in Arcee and Airacnid, though he had to talk to Optimus about fattening her up and making her apart of his fat herem, even though the Autobot leader respected Arcees choice to become fat and to join Darks herem, the poor leader was a bit blushy at seeing the 1900 pound femme…along with Darks now 3500 pound mate and was more surprised at Airacnid…the former dread of the decepticons now fat and close to imoblity and now full of love oddly as during the last three weeks of fattening and feeling Dark on her, she and Arcee slowly started to fall in love and couldn't keep their servos off each other and made out and had sex, something which made Dark and Hyna happy for them as they bonded, leaving them to make out and have some fun on there on.

The next day after a good romp of sex with his three beauties he took a good look at the three obese naked femmes who were waddling and bumping and enjoing being fat together as Hyna taught Arcee and Airacnid how to move with there flab due to being the alpha mate and needed to be a good leader as Dark made them energon ramen noodles and warm hot broth and delicious pastries as he watched the three fat beauties sit on there fat asses and consume the food some dripping on them as Hyna teasingly lapped on there sensitive breasts making them happily moan as Dark chuckled as he got another round of Energon noodles ready "Anything you three need?" he asked as Hyna slurped up some noodles "Just you" grinned Hyna "Though I think my love deserves then the three of us, but do as you like, we are in no rush" she said as Arcee agreed.

"Agreed, though never knew that I would spend it finding a new type of love" she said as she squeezed her fat servo into Airacnids as the spider bot nuzzled a fat cheek into her lovers own "I know and frankly at the start I thought it would be bad but now (Lifts her large breasts before allowing them to drop making her giant stomach jiggle) It's not so bad" she said as she and Arcee kissed as Hyna smirked and whispered an idea in their ears as Darks back was turned putting some fresh pastries in the oven as he turned around and went into the dining area as he blushed seeing the three fat obese and beautiful femmes laying out with nothing to hide from their love.

Dark smirked at that as he put his apron away "Oh you three want a going fest?" he said as he went to each of them as he soon slipped into there valves with his spike making them moan and giving them each the pleasure they deserved as he released into them as they rubbed on each other and him doing the same feeling them happy as they are rubbed all over as he smiled ' _I hope I can find more beauties to love and nurture as well, and maybe…_ ' he thought as he looked at Hyna as she was rubbing and playfully pinching Arcee as he looked at Hynas sparkplates and wondered…if they can have a sparkling together.

However his thoughts were inturupted as the main computer stated there was something cybertronian on earth, which surprised him as he guided the ship close to the earths atmosphere and activated the space bridge on the ship as he went through, his three fat lovers waddling after him as they were in a forest as he looked around, whil Hyna, Arcee and Airacnid sat on their fat asses as they munched on food that was on them. Using a Scanner Dark quirked a eyebrow as he was curious "Huh? Strange, the signal says it's a techno organic…*Looks at Airacnid* A spider techno organic like you Airacnid" he said surprising the group as Arcee looked at her mate "I thought you were the only one Airacnid" she said as Airacnid was confused "I thought so to" she said only for Darks senses to get on high as he pulled out two swords to defend his loves, only to end up webbed to a tree surprising his lovers "What the heck is going on?" as he squirmed to try to get out as Hyna, Arcee and Airacnid waddled over to try to get there love free only to feel webs shoot in front of them causing them to fall on there jiggly backs with a loud thump.

"Uggg what on earth?" said Hyna as Arcee and Airacnid struggled to try to get up from there back as Airacnid used her fat spider legs to try to rip off the webs from her herem sisters "Hold on I gotcha" she said as a femmen voice chuckled "well, well, well it looks like I got me a few big ones…and a cyber ninja, a cute one" said a female voice as the second spider femme Blackaracnia walked up as she looked at Airacnid "Well, dear cousion, never thought I see an infamous killer settle into the fat life" she said squeezing Airacnids plump cheeks as her fellow spider growled as she went up to Arcee "so Optimus little soldier heheh *Gives her large breasts a squeeze* never belived he would drop you to allow you to get so fat and plump" she said as Arcee tried not to moan in pleasure as she glared at the spider bot as she looked at Dark and Hyna.

"Look spider lady what do you want with us? I never did anything to you and my obese lovers didn't do anything either, so why did you catch us and whad do you want?" asked Dark as Blackaracnia looked at the ninja bot and three fat femmes…in her spark secretly jelious at there beauty even though they are fat and the warmth of love radiating from them…the love she wished she can had from Optimus or Sentenel before her accident on Aracnid Seven and her transformation as she inhaled and gave a sad look "I…I want to join you…I want to grow bit and fat and…*goes over to hyna and snuggles into her fat stomach* feel the love all Fatasians feel for one another" she said as the group shared a look as Hyna gently picked the smaller spider bot and placed her on her stomach "Did some Jerk face hurt you?" asked Hyna in a motherly tone as Blackaracnia gently laid on her breasts "Not physically…but emotionally, it was there in the feeling of abandonment when I foolishly belived I was left alone" she said as she felt Hyna rub her back as the group looked sad as Dark got a small dagger from his leg armor and cut the webbing as he rubbed her back.

"Well, all you need to say is that, instead of trying to attack us" he said as Blackaracnia blushed "I'm sorry, just…please make me yours and make me obeasily fat like these three" begged Blackaracnia the three females smiled at her and smothered her in a fat hug "We don't have any problems at all on that, so long as we can play with you" said Arcee michivously as Blackaracnia blushed as she felt happy as she helped Dark get her web off the fat beauties as he opened up a space bridge onto Darks ship as they set course to Fatasia to meet his mom.

On the ship Blackaracnia blushed as Dark gently removed her armor except her helmet as she felt embarrassed about her real look "Its ok, we are all fat lesbians here and what you look like under the helmet won't be bad" said Airacnid showing she has her helmet off and neither Dark, Hyna or even Arcee were grossed out by her looks as Blackaracnia took hers off making her compleately naked as Dark smiled "You know…without your helmet I think it makes you look unique" he said as she blushed big as he got the feeder ready as he set it to a certain amount of time as she was told to laid down on her back relaxed as Dark turned the machine on as she allowed the goody food enter her body as she felt her body fatten up.

She felt it as her flat chest blossomed into a perky F-cupped size as her spidery ass grew large and plump and her stomach…her once flat and toned stomach swelled out and became soft and round and her spider appendages…fatten and plumpen as her arms and legs thickend all over as she closed her eyes happy at her growth and growing size and hopefully enjoying to be big and fat and immobile with her herem sisters and Dark to play and have sex with.

Soon once her body reaced a good 1900 pounds like Arcee and Airacnid, Dark turned the machine off allowing Blackaracnia to look at her new fatter body as she twirled around and had to grin "darn this looks good on me, maybe I should had started ages ago" she said only to feel Dark grop her bigger M-cupped breasts "that would had made you quite appealing to those on Fatasia, and more so to me" he said helping her adjust to her new weight as they came to the living quarters as Hyna smiled at the four fat feemes and mech "Alright now that we got a small group, Dark (wraps her thicker arms around her smaller mate) I think it's time" she said as Dark nodded "yup, it's time to make this herem official and whole by spark bonding (Hyna squeezed Dark closer) first is Hyna as she is the alpha leader and then one on one with each of you" said Dark as Arcee spoke up holding Airacnids hand "Is it ok that me and Airacnid spark bond together first before we spark merge with you?" she asked hugging her large body on her spider lover as Dark smiled "Sure thing, its encouraged to strengthen bonds besides, you both look wonderful together and you two will have a wonderful home with me and all of our sparklings we have together" he said as Arcee and Airacnid felt really happy at that as they no longer need to fight or hate each other and they can be obese and happy together as Dark watched Blackaracnia enjoying a few goodies setted out growing fatter with each snack eaten as she smiled _'these girls really need some love and I am the mech to give it to them'_ he thought as he felt Hyna pick him up and carried him to there shared room as she smirked.

"I hope you are ready for this, because (slaps and plays with her belly) I want to be filled with sparklings" she said as Dark smirked "Oh you will get those sparklings, you and Arcee, Airacnid and Blackracnia will" he said jumping on his mate as the two made out as Dark pinched and kneeded Hynas fat making her moan as he pressed his spike into Hynas valve as she smirked and felt hot all over as the two continued to make out as Dark emptied into her "you're living up to your stamina demon style are you?" said Hyna as Dark smiked "you know it" he said as the two lovers continued to kiss and made out as soon there spark chambers opened up as there sparks fluttered , though Hynas was bigger and filled with so much spark energy as the two lovers soon merged onto each other feeling the bond, as from within them, tiny new sparks were being created, two little femme sparks in Hyna, while for Dark, three certain male sparks who after watching from above decited the best way to watch over the one whom they protected as a lover and a sister, is as a part of the family, and thus with Primus help, Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack Darby own sparks were nessled against Darks strong spark, with their memories intact so they can help out Arcee…and even dark as his children in the form of a second chance of life.

Meanwhile with Arcee and Airacnid they were kissing and grabbing onto each fat as they jiggled there huge tits and sucked on each other's nipples suckling and growing from each other's milk and smacking there large asses as they made great sexual love as Blackaracnia sat watching as she moaned a bit touching herself wanting to be bigger, about the same size as Hyna as she snuck to the feeder and placed the hose in her mouth as she turned it on as she felt herself grow bigger and bigger _'I want to give Dark all I can, and be equal to Hyna'_ she thought as she stopped when she felt herself reached 2500 pounds and turned it off feeling so bigger and fat as she letted out a loud burp as she forced her now hevier body up as she waddled into Dark and Hynas room seeing Dark resting on Hynas massive Belly grinning after the spark merge as Hyna was also grinning as she rubbed her spark plates happy at the merge as she smiled "Don't mind having a second fat lover to make you happy dark?" moaned Blackaracnia her spider instincts practically smelling the sex and filling her with want as Dark and Hyna smirked as he patted Hynas Belly in a 'come here gusture'

"On Fatasia, its very legal to have more than lover be it male or female, so come here and lets play around" he said with a grin as Blackaracnia smiled and waddled and slammed into Hyna and Dark as they soon melted into a haze of sex and love as both Dark and Blackaracnia sparkbonded together as the spider lady was impregnated with a little sparkling and felt an amazing warmth and protection from Dark and a deep promise that she will be protected, always as she smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of sex and love together, with Hyna and Dark.

With Arcee and Airacnid, the two were also enjoying having sex and smashing there fat naked bodies together into one another as they were happy to be together "I love you Airacnid, I am glad we get to become fat sexy and beautiful together" said Arcee as Airacnid kissed her lover "And I love you to Arcee, and I am glad for a restart on life" she said as she continued to kiss her lover as they continued to have sex together as soon they merged there sparks together each impregnating each other as Arcee was carrying two lovely femme sparks and Airacnid a little femme spark as well as there panels closed with new life and happiness with their mech lover, who will treat them all equal and with love.

 **Authors note: And that…is chapter two in awesomeness and third chapter, Dark learns that he and his loves all are caring a sparkling, and while Fatasmia meches carrying last a shorter 5 months, they decited to temporary stay on cybertron until the sparklings are born…which leads to two more beauties joining the herem of femme fat.**


	3. Windblade and Strongarm

**Authors notes: Chapter 3 as I thank Darkmachines for RPG with me on this as we make a cool fat transformers story together so here is chapter three and oh to Snakebit…not cool on copy cating.**

 **Chapter 3 Windblade and strong arm**

A month had passed since Dark sparked merged with his fat herem and during that month strangely the four fat females had been gorging themselves to eat a lot more and became moody, hungery for sex and crying which slightly worried Dark…if he hadent felt more hungry and ate as much as his herem oddly, and felt odd flutters in his spark which felt familiar and dispite the food he ate, only his stomach was affected, but it felt firm as he took a look in the mirror at his oddly 3 month pregnet looking belly "This is really strange, but it could mean I am pregnet *Rubs his stomach as he felt the flutters of kicking* but I better go and check with Rachet…more so on Hyna, Arcee, Airacnid and Blackaracnia….they are eating a lot more which means they could be having a sparkling" he said as he set course to Cybertron to see Rachet.

Once there (And having to wake him up after he sawed the fat femmes) he and his herem got scanned and learned the truth "Congratulations, each and everyone of you are carring a sparkling *Points to Dark* you are carrying three and are showing signs of being in your first timsemester *Points to Hyna* you are carrying two *Points to Arcee* you are also carrying two* points to Airacnid and Black arachnid* and you are carrying one each so I don't know whether to say congratulations or I am surprised that four femmes of your 'girth' can carry a sparkling" said Rachet as Dark looked at him "Well, the food from Fatasia while stimulating fat growth, also protects and strengthens the body to handle the weight gain, and for why I am in my first timesemester of carrying *Blushes* well the carrying period in male fatasians is 4 months compaired to the normal 9 to 12 months of carrying" he said as the girls coooed that he is gonna be a mama carrier as he blushed "Shut up" he said only to be smothered hugged by Hyna.

"Aww come on Dark your pa carried you and there is no shame in carrying three little ones especially since your lovers are carring your sparklngs" said Hyna as Arcee waddled out confusing her "Hay Arcee where you going?" she asked as Arcee looked at her lovers "I am gonna try to find my old friend Windblade and see if she can join the herem and enjoy growing big and fat, she is a bit stubborn and can be blunt, but she is really nice and I think she needs a good mech in her life like you dark" she said as Dark smiled at that "well then go on ahead, plus get a few mech heads rolling at seeing a femme not afraid to become big" he said as the group minus Rachet laughed as the doc bot just smirked as the formerly fit cycle bot waddled out.

"While I am glad to see Arcees scars are healing, I am glad she isn't here as I need to talk to you Dark about something else…in private" he said as Dark looked at his lovers "Can you girls wait in our temporary home Optimus gave us I promise I will try to not be long" he said as they nodded "We will keep the berth warm for you Dark" said Airacnid as the three femmes waddled out as Rachet gave a firm look at Dark who was worried "Is there something wrong or did I do something wrong?" he asked "it's none of that, In fact I am glad that Arcee isn't here to hear about what I discovered about your sparklings" he said as Dark grew worried for his three sons and gently pressed his belly praying it's not bad news.

Meanwhile with Arcee she waddled by herself to the place Windblade was living at as she moaned and groaned that even after a month of becoming so fat she was still trying to get use to it. She needed to hold her huge Belly up just so it didn't drag on the ground as her Tits just bounced wild and free and even hit her in the face as her giant ass was dragged behind her "Whooo, I never knew in one month I would get so big or *Smiles* Have two sparklings" she said happy that even in the sad parts of her life, she can finally have some joy again. Soon finally arriving, Arcee knocked on the door and hoped Windblade was there, and maybe if she was lucky with her help she can find out where Strongarm, a rookie Police officer had been. Another Femme that Arcee will love to add to the herem of fat beauties.

Soon the door opened revealing Windblade (RiD) only for her to stare in complete shock at Arcees big body, Arcee…a once tough as nails and proud warrier, now shamefully fat and naked and big that before Arcee could ask if she can come on…she slamed the door into Arcees chubby face "Wait What!" Arcee gasped before she got mad and started to bang on the door "Windblade you dammed glitch get out of here now or I will break this door with my giant ass and sit on you I am serious what the Pit is worng with you on slamming the door on me! Answer me!" she barked as Windblade got mad "What is wrong! Look at you, a proud and beautiful warrior, now some fat slob and a big fat blob and extreamly hidous to look at" she yelled as outside Arcee just crossed her fat arms under her proud bust "Well my mate Dark says a femme with an extra form is beautiful, and not be so stick thin and dull, Meches can like you" she said smugly waiting for Windblades retort only for the seeker femme to growl and sneak out of her home via a window to find Dark…just as Arcee hearing no response used her fat ass to break the door down and sawed she was gone as she sighed.

"Guess she is gonna have to learn and join the hard way" she said waddling off to try to find Strong Arm, not noticing that said bot was watching her in deep awe and admiration. Meanwhile in the sky Windblade was off to try to find this "Dark" person and find out why he made Arcee into nothing but a obese slob walking around naked without a care to herself anymore causing the mechs and a few femmes heads to turn as in her spark she felt jelious at the figure she had but brushed it off as she continued to try to find Dark.

While with Arcee as she waddled around to find Strongarm, said femme bot was watching Arcees massive huge fat ass drag on the ground behind her as it shinned out as well, making the rookie cop feel warm and tempted to want to squeeze that fat ass…due to being a bit of a closet chubby chaser as she looked at her flat belly and not so big ass as she felt her slightly larger bust, but wondered what it would be like if it was bigger as she continued to watch and observe Arcee _'maybe…there is an appeal to be big'_ she thought as she quietly suck behind and squeezed Arcees Fat ass causing her to moan in pleasure making Strong arm blush at the reaction "Hot dammed" she said as Arcee looked back and sawed Strong arm as she grinned at her "Well there you are, I was looking for you *Sees her blushing face and how the police bots hands were on her big ass* you like this giant ass as huge as you cutie?" she said as Strong Arm blushed and looked away "Umm yes mame" she said as Arcee smiled and giggled her butt "Want play with me? Well you can, but you need to come back with me and join my herem sisters and become obese to *takles her big breasts on to strong arm and smothers her in her fat belly* Trust me, you will love becoming nothing more then a obese fat slob that wants to eat and frag all the time and Jiggle around" she said as Strong arm laughed and smiled as she got out of the fatty folds.

"That sounds like fun and *Blushes* really hot, since well…can I be honest, I am a bit of a chubby chaser and I look up to you…even before this" she said as Arcee smiled and guided her to there home base as back with Windblade she sawed Dark walking down the street thinking about what Rachet told him as she stealthy followed him as he sawed Arcee and Strong arm as he waved and ran over him as he smirked seeing Strongarm holding up her huge buttcheeks and couldn't help to smother and rub herself with the soft jiggly body that is Arcees "Well it looks like you founded another one Arcee" he said as Strong arm blushed at the pregnet bot as she looked at Arcee confused as Dark explained "I am carrying three sparklings and the meches on my planets guestation cycle is a bit shorter than the females, meaning this isn't fat, but little sparklings" he said as Strong arm had hearts in her eyes "Oh you are so lucky, can I feel them?" she asked as Dark smiled sure" he said as Strong arm squeed and touched his Belly feeling the little sparks kick as Windblade got mad looking at how causual this Dark fella was and how smoove he was to make a proud femme fat "Ok, Ok I am glad you love my sparklings, but let's now get to the base and fatten you up to your favorite size so you can enjoy playing with Arcee and my lovers" he said as Strongarm giggled as the threesome walked to a large one story mansion base as Windblade followed inside in secret as she was appaled and discussed at the other three fat feemes who were snuggling or feeding one another with there breasts and growing as Arcee and Dark got into the middle of the living room.

"Guys meet strong arm, she wants to join the herem and grow big and fat" she said as the girls cheered on that as Hyna picked up Dark and hugged him "This is awesome, we are all gonna be parents and we got a new girl, lets break out the feeder and initiate her and get the goodies out" cheered Hyna as Dark chuckled and kissed Hyna "I am looking forward to seeing all our children together *rubs his belly* especially our sons…and Arcee…I think your old partners are coming back" he said surprising Arcee "What…are you sure?" she asked Waddling up to Hyna and Dark as the mech nodded "as Sure as I am sure, Rachet scanned the little sparks and they matched Tailgate, Cliffjumpers and Jacks own…*takes his hands into her own* they are coming back Arcee and they told me in a dream they can't wait to care for you and love you like a child does to his or her parent, though Cliff says he can't wait to jump on your belly when he and his new brothers are born and to help take care of his new sisters" he said as Arcee smiled as she teared up in joy as the other femmes minus Windblade went "Awee at the sceen as Hyna whooped up "No enough dwaddling, we got a new sister to fatten up and join our herem of lovely fat" she said.

Strongarm already got out of her armor happy and exposed along with a impressive D-cupped breast she hid under her armor as Dark wheeled out the feeder and got a hose "Nice, but we can make it even more awesome" he said setting the timer as Strongarm moaned at the goodies being fed into her as she felt her body grow and hopefully she can be as big as Arcee as Arcee decided to tease the police bot along with her mate Airacnid as she felt her grow.

Having enough Windblade went out of the house and slammed the doorway down as she glared at Dark and all the obease females around him, as they sawed the angery seeker femme and she wasn't happy at what she was seeing "Oh look we got a thin one Dark" said Hyna non cantally as Windblade screamed at the top of her lungs and went to charge at Dark not caring he was carrying sparklings, only for Arcee to sit on her with her fat rump "Well don't worry Windblade, you will be one of us soon and you can see it's fun to be this way" she said with a grin as she pressed her large ass on her as Windblade struggled to get free but Arcee was to fat and heavy to get off as Windblade could do nothing but watch Strong arm grew fatter and fatter by the minute as her D-cupped breasts swelled out to higher K-cupped breasts, her face cheeks softening, her ass growing big, her stomach growing so huge it was on the floor and her arms and thights…fatter, but Strong arm was happy as she wanted to be as big and obease as everyone, even though she can't beat Hyna, she was the queen of giant fatness.

"Well enough of the show, its time for Windblade to have a turn" he said as he got a second hose and walked up to Windblade, only for her to squirm in protest as she felt the hose in her mouth as Dark turned the machine on as she felt the liquid food stuff flow into her body and start to plump her up as her armor grew tight and tighter and close to bursting off, as Arcee purred feeling her ass Wabble from the growing seeker as Dark and the other feemes watched in amusement.

After a few hours passed Strongarm was a obease fatty now, naked and sexy and about Arcees size as she was happy being big as she and Arcee rubbed bellys and squeezed each others fat bodies along with Airacnid using her extra limbs to pleasure them. As for Windblade, she just couldn't belive what they did to her…she was Naked, and completely fat, far to obease to fly anymore and nothing more than a Fat sexy fatty that the others were enjoying seeing her like this and making her like this, and while Strong arm was enjoying the snuggles and teasings on her fatty folds, and her first time sex (She was a virgin due to having a hard time finding a mate) an 1200 pound Windblade was in the corner sulking at being so big and fat.

"This isn't fair, I am a hard worker and an excellent bounty hunter and now look at me *Squeezes her fat belly* Ugly and worthless" she said as Dark seeing her upset, went over to comfort her as he sat next to her making her sneer "Come to make fun of me?" she said as Dark shook his head "No, I want to comfort you and make you see that its ok to grow so big and fat its acutally quite beautiful, and I know you dislike this…but this is what you are now and need to accept being obese *Gently rubs her stomach* Ok?" he said "In fact you should be happy that you are not alone in this" he said as Windblade looked at the fat femmes and how happy they all are having fun feeding one another, and touching one another and having sex (Hyna and Blackaracnia due to their hormonial appitites) as she gently squeezed her big breasts as Dark Pinched her chubby cheeks "You want to know something…my ma was a flyer before she settled down in Fatasia and growing big and fat and she is the most beautifulest thing ever" he smiled giving Windblade a hug "And like mom, you are obeasely beautiful to and I will like it…if you can become my sparkmate along with Strong arm and I promise to give both of you all the love you need and make you see the appeal of being fat and sexy" he said as Windblade teared up and then kissed the cyber ninja like mad and body tackled him, gently to not hurt the sparklings as the other females laughed as the two had sex and soon spark merged together bonding together in love and kindess.

2 Months had passed and Dark was laying on his now 4000 pound alpha mate who was now preferring to lay down as Dark rubbed his now bigger pregnet Belly happy that in one more month comes the birth of his little boy sparklings and in his dreams talking to Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack, they can't to be reborn as well to be with Arcee and to help Dark take care of her and the now 3000 pound females of the herem as Dark thought back on the last two months and how after spark merging with Windblade and Strongarm, the two femmes soon bonded on each other and fell in love making Dark smile at that as he felt the excited kicks and punches from his three little sparklings as he chuckled.

"Easy now, you will soon be united with Arcee soon and we will all fill you with love and care" he said as he felt a pair of thick meaty arms wrap around him and rub his belly feeling the little mechlings inside as he felt kisses on his helm and Belly making the spakrlings squirm "Proud you are not alone in carrying and me and my herem sisters thank you for giving us a gift of sparklings for each of us" he said as the much bigger Hyna was glowing with furtility carring her two little sparklings as Dark smiled and hugged her back counting down the days for when he can hold his sons and daughters in his arms and fill them with love and teach them all what his pa taught him ' _I hope you are happy for me Pa, I miss you but I have an amazing group of femmes who are there to comfort and to care for'_ he thought as he nuzzled into the fatty folds of his first love enjoying her warmth…and love.

 **Authors note: New chapter and I feel good about this as next chapter two femme flyers join the herem and Dark gives birth to his three male sparklings**

 **And oh to Snakebit and Dark raptor…I hope you are happy on hurting someone.**


	4. Slipstream and Thunderblast

**Authors note: Keeping the flow going and going on this fat transformer tale as I give chapter 4 as Dark gives birth to his three male sparklings and two more flyers join the herem of fatty goodness.**

 **Chapter 4 Slipstream and Thunderblast**

A few weeks passed and soon it was month four for Darks carrying period as he felt ready to spark his three sons as he was told to stay on bed rest and off his feet as Rachet and his assistants First Aid and a really reluctant Knock Out came to help around the house as Dark smiled and laid on Arcees fat stomach, which was more bigger as it was filled with two sparklings as she caressed Darks swollen stomach feeling a happy joy that here three partners and former lovers (In tailgate and Cliffjumper) are coming back alive as sparklings to raise and love as Dark smiled at the touch happy to feel Arcee happy as Hyna watched smiling at the cycle bot looking happy ' _I am glad she had joined us, I think all she needed was a mech to love'_ she thought rubbing her four month growing sparklings as she felt light flutters as she smiled, as she looked at Dark and the small ripples of there first male sparklings who any day will be born to love and care for as she leaned back enjoying some cake as she thought over how her herem sisters were happy to have bonded to a sweet mech like Dark, and the bigger surprise that Windblade and Strongarm were expecting a sparkling each and that really made them happy as she laughed watching Knock Out moaned as he cleaned on the fat femmes along with Bumblebee (RID), Sideswipe (RID) and Bulkhead (TFP) who volenteared to help take care of the femmes until Dark gave birth to his sparklings as while Sideswipe was in an inner bliss of the fat sexy femmes…even though Strong arm teasted him with fat smothering, Knock out was shivering and appaled at all of this making Dark laughed at his face.

Elsewhere in the sky were two femmes named Slipstream (TFA) and Thunderblast who learned about the news, about a group of obese being made by a mech from Fatasia. Both wanted to learn more as it's rare for a mech to have six femmes to himself "I wonder if he is nice?" asked Thunderblast as Slipstream shrugged "Only way to find out" she said as soon they came to the manor home Dark and his fat herem are staying "Well, time to see if the rumors are true" said Slipstream as Thunderblast stepped up and knocked on the door. Soon Dark came and opened the door, a hand on his Belly swollen big to term that it looked ready to pop as it was covered by an apron due to making some energon cookies with Bumblebee "Can I help you?" he asked making the two blush at how hansome and adorable he looked with his pregnet belly and showing such fertile gentleness.

"Uggg umm" said Thunderblast frozen and stunned only to be elbowed in the ribs by Slipstream "We hured rumors of a mech that has a herem of six femmes and wanted to see if it was true" asked Slipstream as Dark smiled "Well come on in and I'll show you, and maybe offer some goodies, I just got some out of the oven along with some pies and ramen noodles" he said guesturing them in as they followed and occasionally helping him as he panted feeling his knees buckled as he felt his sparklings kicked "Sorry, I am expecting my sparklings to be born at any time and I know I need to stay off my feet but I wanted to make something for my loves" he said as soon they came to the living area as the two flyers nearly wetted themselves in sexual arousment at the six fat to obease femmes sleeping in a pile so close togother relaxing as they felt the small pusles and kicks of their sparklings sending a ripple through there fatty stomachs as they awaited to be fed by there love.

Thunderblast and Slipstream looked in awed and shock at how massively fat the six looked but also sawed they were beyond happy and loved there new lives more than anything other than Dark as he cared for them like no one else would do. "Primus they are so massive" gasped Thunderblast "it looks like they can't even move anymore, but they don't care and are happy to be obease slobs" she said as Slipstream got jelious as she looked at her skinny flat breasted self "Damned, we are so small compared to them *Sees Airacnid, the former spider assassin snuggling to her mate and fellow spider bot* I never would had thought that we would see Airacnid become nothing more than a obease fatty" she said as Hyna, Arcee, Airacnid, Windblade, Strongarm and Blackaracnia woke up and sawed the two new femmes and grinned seeing them as potential new members to join the herem of Fattest femmes of all time.

"See something you like?" asked Dark bringing in a cart load of goodies before he sat down panting as he rubbed his Belly as the smaller females looked back and forth at the food and fat femmes as they grinned big "Can we Join your herem and suckle on there breasts?" they said in unison as Dark smiled "Sure thing, but be warned due to eating the enriched energon from my planet these beauties milk are very creamy and fattening on females" he said as the two seekers looked at him "I don't care I want to be obease and massive like them" said Slipstream "Yeah, please make us yours and fill us with your children as well" said Thunderblast as they discared there armor off and stood naked and proud all ready to become obese and belong to Dark as well.

That caused him to chuckle "Ok, ok then Strong Arm, Airacnid, mind if these two suckle on you for bit? You look like you need to be milked" he said as the two laughed as Slipstream got onto Strongarm as she wrapped her meaty arms on the smaller seeker "Does my cute lil baby want her milk?" she said in a cute voice as Slipstream giggled and lached on a nipple and started to suckling making Strongarm moan as Slipstream felt the thick and creamy energon milk flow into here as she felt her body start to puff up, the same with Thunderblast as she slowly grew fatter from the energon milk.

Strongarm and Airacnid moaned out feeling there fat Nipples being sucked on by the sexy greedy femme seekers that wanted to become obeasley fat to as Dark watched looking at Slipstream and Thunderblasts ass growing out wide and becoming huge and sexy, as there small perky breasts expanded out big and round, and there stomachs grew out. Both were deeply lost in the milk as they were gonna stick to be growing until they were massive and close to being massive and fat as the others to join them and feel the love from Dark and being obease and lazy fatties.

Dark smiled at the sight and happy two more joined however moaning as he felt his sons kicked at the enjoyment as he rubbed his tummy "Getting excited you? Well hold on lets share that with your ma and sisters" he said as he carefully waddled to Hyna as she was munching on some of the food he made as she helped him up on her fat mattress belly as he felt his sons kick, the same with his daughters as Hyna moaned "oooh Dark I seriously can't wait for our children to be born so I can cuddle and love them" she said as Dark smiled feeling his alpha mate rub his back "Well I feel my sons are coming soon and once they come you can care and spoil them" he said as Hyna smirked "Good" she said shifting him close to her nipples as they laciated as Dark licked them clean only to feel a really sharp pain and kick as he felt something wet flow down his leg as he groaned causing Hyna to worry.

"Dark…" she said as Dark moaned "Call Rachet! NOW THE SPARKLINGS ARE COMING!" he said causing the femmes to worry for there mate.

(several hours later)

After Rachet came and had to do a home birth Dark was laying on Arcees Massve Belly with Hyna close to her as he was wrapped in a blanket laying on Arcees soft pillowy breasts like a pillow as he hugged three bundles wrapped in blankets as he smiled big "You did it Dark, just like your papa before you" said Hyna as Dark smiled as Arcee looked at the small bundles of Hyna and Darks first sparklings and sawed that Dark spoke the truth her two lovers and partner were back in sparkling form, and Jack was a cybertronian resembling her old form but male, with dark blue coloring and a black helm, and the minute there eyes crossed into hers she knew they can remember her and for that she thanked primus for bringing them back.

"Can't wait for our little girls to be next Dark" said Hyna as Dark smiled "I know and I am can't wait for when they come, more so at our two new members of our family" said Dark looking at Slipstream and Thunderblast who were now 2000 pounds and resting together as Arcee smiled "Things won't be boring I can tell with little ones running around" she said as Dark smiled as he hured his sons shuffling needing a feeding "you three are hungery? Here you go, Hyna, Arcee" he started as Hyna gently took Cliffjumper and Tailgate and moved them to her breasts as they suckled as Dark gave Arcee Jack as she grew worried "Will…will they end up becoming as fat as us?" she asked as Dark shook his head "no, the energon milk and nutriants actually go to their muscles boosting their strength, why else do you think the males of Fatasia are super strong, we need it to be able to carry our wives and moms" he said as Arcee smiled at that as she allowed Jack to suckle on her as she smiled a motherly glow as she can't wait for her own sparklings to be born to care for and love as she nuzzled the little sparkling feeding off her "I am glad you are back partner, you, Cliff and Tailgate" she said as Jack stopped Nursing and rubbed his little face plate into her 'mom's chest happy to be alive and to help his new "Dad" with there growing family.

 **Authors note: that is Chapter 4 and now time to take a side road with Dark interacting with his Herem one at a time before the next group comes in and in the form of Chroma, Moonracer and Firestar**


	5. Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer

**Authors note: to keep on a roll…I will continue Dark and Bella…fatty femmes as Chroma leading with Moonracer and Firestar to join the club of fattys oh and to Snakebit for what he did to dark…pray on what you say to me because I will say something back.**

 **Chapter 5 Chroma, and the Femmes**

It has been five months since the birth of his three sons and both Dark and his wives/sparkmates never had been happier, more so Arcee as she was thankful to Dark, to be free from her past and happy to be an obese sparkmate to her mech and lesbian lovers. For the three reborn meches and former human, it felt weird but they accepted it as Dark help taught them how to care for their fat mom and aunts and even taught Jack how to cook and provide for the laides, who had slowly became immobile and were not in the super big rush to move…well Hyna was due to being bigger and the alpha as Dark cleaned up some dishes from a large meal he and his herem had as he sawed that both Thunderblast and Slipstream were trying to attract him wanting to have a turn to be pregnet like the others "We are ready to play master" they said teasingly as Dark had to chuckle at that "Haha, then as your master I must do this" he said as he begain to rub and tease there sensitive parts making them moan happily as they felt hot and happy as soon there sparkplates opened all round and proud came out and merged onto Darks own strong gold spark as the two seekers got impregnated with a trine of seekerlings as he rubbed his face into there breasts happy at the spark merge.

Meanwhile with Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack they were resting on Hynas Belly as they watched there "Aunts" fondle and play and have sex together…and eat due to the hormones from being pregnet, especially there "mom" due to carrying two they were surprised to see such Femme love and bigness, but accepted it as to them "As long as Arcee is happy they can be happy" is there motto as they snuggled into there moms fat as Arcee sawed the pregnet alpha and cooed at the sight "Awe Hyna you are so lucky" she said as Hyna opened her eye a crack and chuckled "hehe, blame Fatasians reproduction they carry and give birth faster, and while it was cute to see Dark plumped up *Rubs her sparklings back* it was worth it to see my children, and soon more will join our broude in a few months" she said as gently she and Arcee hugged one another as the three mechlings felt a little squished, but happy to be hugged by their fat moms as they used there triplet bond to communicate.

' _It feels weird…but at the same time so right'_ thought tailgate to his 'brothers' _'hay if it means we can be closer than we were to Arcee, then I say bring it on'_ said Jack as Cliffjumper was quiet, happy to feel his old partners scars healing and becoming more happier and he had to thank Dark for all of that ' _thanks pops…for all of this'_ he thought as he and his brothers enjoyed the snuggling rom.

Elsewhere outside walking near the area where Dark and his fat herem family home were three femmes searching for someone, First was Chromia a friend of Windblade who was looking for her friend who was missing for a couple of months, with her were her other friends Moonracer and Firestar as Chroma crossed her arms and huffed "This is so unlike her to leave and not leave a note telling us where she went" she said as Moonracer and Firestar got worried "Maybe that hansome bot Darkmachines who took her, rumor has it that any femme who goes with him will vanish and come back fat said Moonracer said scared as Firestar was nervous as she didn't want to become fat as she and the others worked so hard to get there frames and strength.

However none of the femmes relize it, but they were in front of Darks manor home which was expanded to handle the fat femmes and where the fat femmes live. And looking out the window taking a break from learning was Cliffjumper five months old as he sawed the three femmes and grinned ' _looks like we got some new ones to join, especially to help Chroma after Ol Ironhide passed away'_ he thought as he ran downstairs to tell his dad.

Hearing about the three femmes he decited to see them and offer a boon as he went outside to meet them "Well hello there ladies, what are you doing here?" he asked as Chromia walked forward "We are looking for our friend Windblade who was missing for several months" she said blushing at the metch who had a strong confident air like her sparkmate Ironhide, a mech she thought will be around forever but was killed by Sentinel prime when he betrayed the autobots and took a cosmic rust bullet to the chest to protect optimus. Dark tapped his chin and grinned "I think I know where she is, oh and be warned I have three 5 month sparkling meches running about" he said as Chromia smiled as sparklings were slowly coming back again and it feels nice to see them again.

Soon Dark brought the three inside to where the obease pregnant femmes were sitting, far fatter then months ago with giant breasts with leaking wet Nipples, giant jiggling bellys filled with there future daughters, 9 months in and afts that were three times as big as Chromia and the others were that they were like plush chairs that they sat on, as there legs were thick and sucked in and gone and trapped under there mammoth bellies with fingers that are thick and slow to move at times and a large round fat face that looked…adorable. All of them were having sex sharing the milk from there fat nipples and eating the food made by dark as the three slender femmes watched in shock/Awe at all of these fat femmes as Firestar spoke up "I guess the rumors are true, except some don't leave" she said

As Windblade being massively fat turned her chubby face hearing Firestar and grinned seeing Chromia as she smiled and moaned out "Good to see you again" she said Huskly as Chromia sputtered and gave Dark a look who grinned like a moron…before he got slapped as he just looked surprise and rubbed his cheek "Yeah I deserve that" he said as Chromia then begain to yell at him for what he had done as both Moonracer and Firestar after the shock wore off got curious and were in awe especially to the giant close to birth Blob that was Hyna as they watched the 150,000 pound beauty look over her sons with her smaller mate Arcee as the three 5 month old mechlings were napping in there 'moms' warm flesh as they were in awe, more so at Arcee who was barely recognizable from the fit and strong femme that was apart of team prime, now fat and ripe with sparklings and a glow to her as she gently rubbed the back of Jack as he purred sleeping in her fat as the two just watched in awe.

"Wow they are so fat" said Moonracer as she felt a warmth and love from these femmes who were enjoying being fat and imoble and slobs and having sex together "Dang they are far too fat to move…but they are happy" said Firestar as she was right, dispite being imoble and fat….they were happy and enjoying themselves.

However back with Windblade, Chroma and Dark, Windblade wasn't happy at what Chromia did to her mate and was yelling at him as she yelled "How dare you hit my mate *Grunts a bit* If I wanst a obease and sexy or imoble I would sit on you and mash you under my giant ass" she said grunting but before Chromia could respond, Dark quickly played peace keeper between the two angery femmes "Its ok, she is just surprised and in shock and didn't see that the femmes here are all happy *Gently takes Chromias hand* Look and tell me are they in pain or hurt?" he asked as Chromia looked around and sawed that Dark was right…all the femmes here were happily having fun and enjoying themselves and filled with love that even Moony and Firestar were having fun as they were talking to Hyna and Arcee and playing with darks five month old sparklings on Hynas gargantuan belly.

Seeing Chromia calm Windblade smiled "Well…ok I apologize for the threat, but I just don't like to see you get hurt" she said as Dark smiled and looked at the three femmes "So…what do you three want to do?" he asked as Moonracer and Firestar went up to Chromia, wanting join this herem while Chromia was unsure as she missed Ironhide and seeing that Dark comforted her "Whoever you lost I can never take his place, but if Primus is willing maybe he can return through me as I love and protect you with all my spark" he said as Chroma looked at Dark in shock, she never thought she would find another Mech to love…though nervous about becoming fat since that is all the femmes here were thinking and wanting to be.

As if sensing her thoughts and worries Hyna with a grunt leaned up to lean on a wall, careful of her sparklings "Trust me cutie, it;s very liberating to get fat, and the more you try to deny it, the more you get drawn to it, so come on and join us, Ninja boy here is an excellent cook and a spark as big as cybertron filled with love" said Hyna smiling as Dark got the feeder and three hoses "Well then…if you three like to get started, we can get started if you like" he said as the three femmes smiled as they accepted it as Dark turned on the machine as the three moaned in pleasure as they felt there bodies expaned and grow as they felt there amour tighten as Dark smirked michivously and playfully slapped there growing asses and squeezed under there armor there ballooning breasts and hugged there tummy's as Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer moaned at the touches as they felt there weight grow and grow as soon as there boddies seem to become 1000 pounds…there armor busted off their growing fat bodies. Loving it and wanting Dark to give them more, the three femmes gave a look at Dark there optics begging them to pay with their fatty bodies as he laughed.

"Glad you three love this" he said as he touched there slowly softening and growing bodies as they moaned and soon…well it lead to a beautiful interfacing as the other femmes cheered and whooped as Dark, Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar spark merged as Moony and Firestar eneded up carring a little femling each in each other…and from Chromia a little femme, but not an ordinary femme, a little sparkling Chromia and Ironhide created together, but once he passed on she lost due to the shock over losing her sparkmate now having a second chance…and as Dark said by the will of Primus, Ironhide was reborn asking for the chance to rebirth to protect his sparkling and former mate, even if he has to be her son.

Dark soon rested on his new fatter mates, who were getting fatter due to the machine as he turned it off and took the hose away as he smiled at the new editions as he took a look at his pregnet mates who were now resting as he hummed "I may soon need to keep a doctor here on house call, Hyna, Arcee, Airacnid, Blackairacnia, Windblade and Strong arm are close to poping and they are too heavy to fit in a hospital *Goes to a communicating station* I better call Rachet and hope he can do house calls" he said as he goes to do the deed.

 **Authors note: Chapter done and flowing as Rachet and Red Alert (TFA) are staying around the fat manor in prep for the birth of several sparkings, but a certain nurse femme gets curious on the fat life these girls are doing.**


	6. Red Alert, Sparklings part 1

**Authors: I wish to do more to help dark, but with me being stuck on using my library computer it makes me wish I had a laptop, but I have to endure with what I got and hope one day I can get a laptop.**

 **Chapter 6-Red alert and birth of Hyna and Arcees Babies**

The next morning Dark woke up to feed, touch and care for his obese femmes as they enjoyed the three newest members of the fat female family as those who were breaking 4000 pounds (Higher with Hyna, Arcee and Airacnid and Blackaracnid) that they couldent even move, as some called them ugly, Dark just sawed them as his beloved beauties to cuddle and love for all time. All of them enjoying being naked and fat, which to them made it worth it to cuddle and love, especially the new three beauties who joined yesterday and while Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar were 1500 pounds each, they knew overtime they wont be able to move and soon have to rely on there new lover Dark to move them, something he dosent mind.

Though today, this morning it was Hynas time to give birth to her twin daughters as she could feel they were ready to be born as she felt oil and transfluid leak down her legs, as Dark called Rachet quickly.

Hyna was sweating as Dark held her hand as Rachet, with help from Red Alert (TFA) helped prep her body to get her sparkings as helping him out holding her flab was Knock out and Bulkhead, though Knock out was really weirded out by all of this, but Bulkhead didn't mind as according to him, his ma was as big as Hyna as she came from Fatasia to marry his pa. Studing the odd birth Red Alert assigned herself to be the main nurse for Dark and his beauties and was curious on all of them as Rachet worked to pull out two squirming femme sparklings as Hyna moaned and groaned as Dark stayed close to her alpha mates side as she was birthing "Come on Hyna you are almost there, a few more pushes" he said as Hyna gave a look "I am pushing Dark, I am" she said as with a groan she gave a good heaving push as soon the cries of Sparklings were hured as Rachet after cleaning the two bundles and wrapping them in a blanket sighed and smiled "Congratulations…you have two lovely femmes" he said as Hyna and Dark smiled as Rachet gave her the sparklings as she nuzzed a chubby cheek onto their tiny faces.

One looked like a predicon that can turn into a fox, with two wisker like marks on her cheeks, the other was a humanoid femme that was a sunflower yellow as she held close her babies in her fat arms as she gently pressed them into her fat as she cried out blue energon tears of joy to finally have her own children with her love as Dark smiled "What are we gonna name them Hyna?" he asked as Hyna looked at her mate "the little fox Predicon…Naruko and our little sunflower colored femme…Ino" she said as Dark smiled "Those are perfect Hyna" he said as he got off Hyna to allow the gigantic femme cuddle with her sparklings as Arcee looked at this and being the second one to be pregnet by dark, she is most likely to give birth any day now.

She felt nervous at what Hyna had to go through, and it also scared her some as well. Seeing her worried Dark walked up to her "a penny for your thoughts?" he asked "Oh its nothing" Blushed Arcee as she then felt Dark on her giant ass as she felt his strong and slender frame lay against her fat ass as he stared at her as his hands gently rubbed her fat ass as he showed tender care for one of his favorite femmes that he loved so much.

"You feel nervous about having a baby? And don't deny it I can feel how tense you are in your fat" he said still rubbinh her massive ass as Arcee sighed "I am…really worried about my first sparkling, and I don't know if I can even be a good mother since I am so big" she said pushing up her large breasts and letting them plop on her huge stomach "I am fat and …scared" she said looking close to tears as Dark climbed up and laid on his stomach on her pillowy stomach as he looked optic to optic with Arcee.

"Arcee…when I was caring Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack, I was also scared as it was my first time carrying male sparklings that I was worried that I wouldn't be a good father to them but (points to the three little males on Airacnids belly who had scooted close along with the other femmes to look at the two new femme sparklings Hyna gave birth to as the three male sparklings cooed and played with there sisters happily) looking at them and how happy they are…and how I was caring to them, even though I was learning on the fly…I say to myself it was worth it and Arcee (Rubs her stomach) your sparklings are gonna be amazing, and I promise me and the others are gonna help you, every step of the way" he said hugging her large chest as Arcee smiled and wipped away the tears at that.

"Thank you Dark…deeply Thank you" she said as Dark was gonna get up…but Arcee wrapped her large arms around him just wanting her love to remain on her fat body a little while longer. It deeply helped to know she was given the happy life she wanted and could now leave the past behind her and only think about her family she will have with Dark, her three nephews and two nieces and all the obese femmes.

As Dark enjoyed laying down on Arcees fat belly and being held by Arcee, he had to smile and feel happy at how he helped freed her from her past and can now live an obese sexy beauty and soon a wonderful mother as soon as she gave birth. However he soon looked down and sawed a peeking Red alert who was still here after Rachet, Knock out and Bulkhead left "Well Nurse, I know you are worried, but don't. But I hope you can stay for a long time, since we are gonna need some medical help to help this fat lover of mine when giving birth *Pats Arcees cheeks as she giggled* I do belive my dear fat and Sexy Arcee will be next in a few days or weeks, so there is no point in leaving anymore and live here now" he said as Red alert blushed and looking at the fat females and at Hyna nursing her two femlings…she admitted to herself on her curiosity on the fat females…plus as a doctor she had a duty to help the pregnet femmes…plus her own curiosity on the gaining, but didn't want to get to big or she can't do her duty.

"I will be happy to stay and help your mates deliver there sparklings" she said as Dark smiled "Than you very much" he said as he kissed Arcee as he jumped off her big Belly as he walked up to the nurse "So what would you like to do? It's for some of the newer ones like Slipstream, Thunderblast, and Chroma, Moonracer and Firestar it will be a coulple of months between each of them and a few weeks for Airachid, Blackaracnid, Strong arm and Windblade, is there anything you like or need to help you feel apart of this fat family?" he asked as they made there way to the kitchen as Red alert thought it over.

"Well can you talk to me about your home planet, and I noticed that you have a machine that you at times feed the femmes with but…I want to start slow, I still need to be mobile so I can monitor you all" she said as Dark smiled "Sure thing its is understandable, now come on lets go make some energon ramen, I kind of make the best type of energon ramen in all of Fatasia" he said as Red Alert sat down as Dark gave her some ice cream and cookies to enjoy as she ate them liking it very much tasting the chocolly delicousness that are the cookies and deciding for her own to becoming just fat and not obesely fat like the others were, and give her some nice curves on her body, and make her look sexy to Dark.

"Well I think I want to be fat, but to a massive immobile size, just to enjoy that feeling of being fat and not needing my armor on and being able to walk around and do my job, while looking sexy for you" said Red alert as Dark turned taking a break from making ramen as he smirked "Hmmm, I think we can do that and make you be happy fat" smiled Dark as he gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush as he served a steamy bowl of energon ramen "ooooh I becha you had a lot of femmes on your planet you had to beat away with a stick" she said slurping down the noodly ramen as Dark prepared after the first pot was emptied as she continued to eat between the ramen and snacks Dark provided as she felt a little pudge forming on her stomach as Dark laughed at the quip on how femmes seem to like him as he gave her more ramen. 

"A bit, but that was before I settled down to be mates with Hyna, but I knew what femme I wanted and I am a good judge of character *gives Red alert a thirdyth bowl of ramen from a third pot of it* I prefer femmes I can help out emotionally and give them the emotional support they needed, or a beautiful fat femme who is confident and unashamed and proud to show off there tits, ass and stomach and not afraid to be Bi or a lesbian. Which is why me and Hyna started this herem and Pilgrimage to meet new femmes to help them discover that its ok to be big and fat and for some, to heal scared hearts" he said as Red Alert was surpised at him, but then blushed flinced as she felt him touch her now 4 months looking pregnet belly as she looked down surprised to see how much she at really went to her stomach and ass and thighs and even felt her breasts…feeling a bit more bigger and plumper.

"Its slow, but that is what makes it fun, and I think its rare to see a slow expansion around here" he said as Red alert blushed at the touch on her stomach before she started to rub it "Wow…look at my belly its so big" she gasped as she then moaned feeling Dark gently took off her armor as she looked at the developing pear shape she is becoming "Let's keep going, I know you want a nice fat ass and some large breasts too" said Dark causing Red alert to blush at that as he got some energon ice cream "Here have a bit of icecream, it helps promite breast and ass growth and a bit of a stomach and its also really sweet" he said as Red alert took the gallon of energon ice cream as she ate some of it as she felt her ass cheeks and breasts slowly expand the more she at as her ass slowly looked like soft pillows and her breasts though a bit flat slowly blossomed into Lovely B-cupped breasts as Dark smiled and gave them a light squeeze as he showed Red alert to the other fat femmes "oooh nice huh ladies, a good start with a lovely pear shaped body *Looks at Arcee* remember when I took you into my ship you had a nice pear shaped body as well?" he said as Arcee giggles "Wow how time flys when you are getting fat" she said as Dark looked at Red Alert "And soon it will be your turn" he said as Red alert smiled a bit.

As time went on and several days passed Red Alert new eating habits from staying in Darks home started to really show on her body as she got a nice pair of M-cupped breasts, a big belly, but a lot of her weight seemed to focus on her ass making it massive along with her thighs. Lucky for her, she didn't need to work around that, but she did need to keep her breasts and belly from getting to obesely massive. Her ass can get as big as it wanted, she didn't mind dragng her fat ass behind her all the time. Though now Arcee was now ready to give birth to her own sparklings as the former cycle bot panted as she felt Dark hold tight her hand to give birth to the little ones.

"Oh dark, its happening to me!" she cried out scared "I feel so utterly fat and usless with this big fat body" she cried as Dark sooved her "Don't say that, you're the fat beauty I need in my life, please don't say what you mean you are not useless, just keep going my love and listen to me and Red Alert, and it will be ok and fine" he said as Arcee panted and obeyed as she pushed out her sparklings as Red alert got them as she smiled as the two new femlings cried out there first breath as Arcee panting and covered in sweat smiled "Dark…they sound beautiful" she said as Dark gently took the two bundles to show Arcee.

One was Yellow with beautiful constilation birthmarks all over that Dark named Lucy Heartfillia, the other was blue and red with two little helm accessories that looked like flowers that Dark named Otohime "See…I told you would do great" he said as Arcee couldn't help to cry as she was a mother, Never in her life she would thought she would become obese, get pregnet, and have babies as she picked up Dark and her two sparklings as she held her beloved in her fat near her spark. Dark felt really happy to help Arcee finally be free of her past as he nuzzled into her chest a bit as he gently gave his two new daughters to her to nurse as he then sawed Airacnid looking scared for some reason.

Airacnid was nervous that she would end up being a terrible mother to her little sparkling as she had done many and terrible things as Dark sawed this and he looked at Arcee "I think Airacnid needs a little pep talk" he said as Arcee sawed her femme mate and was worried "Looks like it, Dark…" she started only for him to kiss her "you rest with our new daughters I will be back" he said as he jumped off Arcee as he walked up to Airacnid breaking her out of her musment. "Airacnid whats wrong?" he asked as the fat spider lady looked really worried "Whats wrong…I don't know if I can be a real mother to my children, I had killed and done many horrid things before (Lifts her stomach) this (Drops it with a loud thump) and now…I am a mother and (Hugs her large breasts as she started to tear up) I don't know if I am ready" she said as Dark sat on her belly and took her fat hands into his strong smaller ones.

"What you had done was terrible and yes, I agree murderous and nasty…but that was the past, and look at you now (Guestures to her giant blobby form) you are much more happier to feel love then to hurt people and you are holding our sparkling, something you and Arcee made together and will give birth to soon, and when she comes I know you can raise it well, you are a mother now and I am here to help you every step of the way just like with Arcee and soon the others" he said hugging his fat spider mate as she teared up happily.

"Dark…thank you for helping me" Cried Airacnid as she hugged him back "Thank you for making me Obese and giving me a life I would never think I could have *Nuzzles her fat cheeks onto Dark* I just now want to belong to you forever and I will become the fattest love for you to love, though I cant still beat Hyna" she said as Dark chuckled "you are deeply welcome" he said as Dark laid in Airacnids fat body rubbing her all over and being there for her…always and when her sparking comes forth.

 **Authors note: 6 down and more to go as we got our first births of sparklings as soon Airacnids sparkling is next and then Blackaracnia and Dark learns he is carrying Ironhide…much to his surprise and Chromias happiness, as I wish continue to wish for a computer to deliver more chapters to all my stories…or my brain stops being side attracted on my other ideas…as weird as they are of my oc being reborn as TFA Sentinel prime or a future one with my oc reborn as RiD Sideswipe with the persona Kingdom hearts chain of memories card systems.**


	7. Elita 1

**Authors note: on a roll as we go to the leader of Femmes…Elita 1 (G1) and I hope you guys are gonna review and get wide eyed at the toughest femme…softening up to get F-A-T**

 **Chapter 7 Elita 1**

After his speech to Airacnid the spider bot felt more comfortable and happier to be a mother, which she showed easily with three cute boy sparklings and four femmlings playing around, but the fat beauties were kicking into being moms as Dark made sure they were happy safe and well loved, especially Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack who made sure there moms were happy as well as Jack and Tailgate soon forgave Airacnid seeing her with a motherly glow of happiness and how she really wanted to be a good mother and how gentle she was with there sisters. Soon after a few days Airacnid was laying on he fat back crying in pain trying to give birth as her head rested on Darks lap as she held his hand as she listened to Red Alert as she gave birth to her child.

"Were almost there, be strong Airacnid" said Dark as next to her Arcee also held her hand to calm her mate down "Were almost there now, she is coming" she said as one more push as the cry of a femme sparkling was hured as Red Alert came over with a bundle as she smiled "congratulations Airacnid" she said as she gave the bundle to the spider lady as she sawed it was a Beetle like techno organic as Airacnid cried tears of joy "Fu…I think a perfect name for her should be Fu" she said as she nuzzled into her new sparkling as Arcee smiled and hugged her mate close as Dark gave a small grin as he walked away and sawed Blackaracnia watching with a small smile as he climbed up on her Belly.

"So…are you ready to become a mother to? You have been eating more and more and you seem really close to any day" he said as Blackaracnid gently rubbed her belly as it was now firm due to carring a femmling "I know and its exciting, I am having my own child *Rubs her tummy* I always dreamed of having my own child before my transformation and now…I get that chance" she said as Dark kissed her and her tummy with his little sparkling as he sawed Red Alert looking a bit envious and longing as he walked up to her "You know…if you want to become obese fully you can" he said as he gently took her fat fingers into his "I can help my sparkmates out with the birthing process, you just need to tell me what to do Ok? *Pats her hand* I feel in my spark you want to be Obese and belong in our herem and become pregnet as well and have a sparkling as well" he said noticing the longing in the nurse bots optics as she smiled.

"How fast a learner are you?" she asked as Dark smiled "A very quick learner" he said as she kissed the nurse "Seems my dear fat Spider beauty Blackaracnia is close to giving birth in a few days, so maybe you can teach me so you can catch up with the others as you like and I can give you the same thing I am giving the others" he said as Red Alert smiled "Good now come on now we need to start" she said as she taught Dark all the medical stuff she knows and more as Dark practically absorbed it into his mind, and soon was on the level as a licenced doctor as he took Red Alert to the feeding machine to get her on the same level as the others…

Soon after a few days the day finally came for Blackaracnia to give birth to her sparkling as she moaned and laid on her back as the obese femme was going through childbirth now…she wished she can place her helm on Darks lap as he comforted her and held her hand…however Red Alert was far to fat now as she just let herself go as Dark listened to everything the obese femme nurse was saying. "So all Blackaracnia needs to do is squeeze and I grab the sparkling?" he asked as Red Alert nodded eating some ice cream "That is correct" she said as the spider bot looked at her lover and doctor as she prepped to get the sparkling out feeling calm seeing her strong mate work to get there daughter into the world as Dark, following Red Alerts instructions gently pressed and got a cute squaling sparkling that looked like it can turn into a bee as he smiled and looked at his happy mate

"Congratulations Blackaracnia…we have a little femling, and it's a bit of Bee techno organic" he said washing and wrapping up the little sparkling in a blanket as he took it to his fat femme mate as she wrapped her in her fatty arms "She is beautiful" she said as Dark gave her a kiss "Just like you and our little girls" he said as the older spiderbot gave there femling a name "Her name will Soi Fung, a perfect name for my little be" she said kissing her as Dark smiled and then looked over at Red Alert and looked over her new fat sexy figure.

"Hummm…you had became really fat and loving this are you? *Red Alert nods* And I can tell you want a child as well *Smirks* and since I know you do, I can help give you what you want" he said as Red Alert blushed as Dark carried her to his room as the two started to have fun and have sex together as Dark squeezed and played with Red Bigger body

A few days later everything was normal for the obese femmes, Windblade and Strongarm were really close to giving birth as Thunderblast and Slipstream were a little longer to wait, the same with Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar, they had longer to wait, about the whole 9 months. Right now Dark was happy to make sure all his obese femmes were well taken care of, especially on a worry that Windblade and Strong arm may give birth at the same time, he worked to get ready and to teach his older sparklings to get ready as well….however he hured a knock on the door as he walked up to see who it was.

Opening it Dark became shocked to see it was non other then Elita-1 (g1) the leader of all the femme autobots as he quickly stood up straight and saluted "Elita 1, it's an honor to see you, though, what are you doing her of all places?" he asked as Elita looked at the ninja bot "I was just wondering why all the femmes had disappeared around Cybertron, along with a stange rumor that all of the femmes under my command has disappeared and were growing fat due to you feeding them and I am coming over to see if it is true" she said crossing her arms as Dark grew nervous at the serious face she is doing.

' _she is gonna sooo hit me when she sees the femmes and my really big mate, I just know it'_ he thought as he tried to think of any excuse to cover about the femmes disapearances…only for Elita to just walk pass him as he paniced "Please Elita wait!" he yelled however…it was too late as when Elita walked into the room she was dumbfaced to see the obesely fat 10000 pounds or more fat femmes, naked, eating, burping, sleeping and being lazy slobs that want to do nothing, since they had Dark and three growing metchlings to do all the work and giving him tons of love. Elita had to gasp at what she was seeing…but then soften as she sawed three mech younglings caring for five femme sparklings as Dark walked in and blushed and deeply prayed she won't hit him for this.

Arcee, Chromia, MoonRacer, Firestar, Strongarm and Windblade looked and sawed Elita One looking at them…if they weren't over 50000 pounds they would try to stand and salute her, but they couldn't do anything but sit down naked with energon milk leaking out of there tits from being so fat and full. Dark was worried deeply on Elitas response, and wondered what she would do with all of them…even though the former Decepticon femmes Dark helped reforme to enjoy the fat and normal happy life.

The Femme commander…well she was surprised…and a bit arosment and felt something…an odd comfort from seeing fat femmes as she sawed three little mechlings looking at her to respond or react as she walked over and gently picked up Clifjumper who giggled and rubbed his helm on hers as she looked at the femmlings and then at the fat femmes, seeing that while they were all fat and imoboble…they were well loved and cared for by a gentlemech, though she still was unsure until she felt her self picked up by Arcee as Cliffjumper got out of her arms to nuzzle on her mom as she laughed.

"Do you want to join us?" asked Arcee "I think you will love it, having giant breasts that are fun to suck on each other, a giant fat Belly for your child to play and sleep on and a giant fat ass just making it easy to sit on and having a lover like Dark that can feed, rub, clean and do all of it for you *Grins* he is beyond any mech who cares so deeply and you deserve to have fun with us as much as we have fun as well, just laying back eating, having sex and just letting go" said Arcee as the other femmes added there two cent to show how much they love there new fat life as Elita while surprised to see they were happy and well loved and…deep down felt a longing for love after Optimus mysterious passing, she felt lonely for love as Dark walked up to her a bit nervous.

"Sooo…ummm, do you want to give this a try?" he asked as the only response was for Elita to wink at Dark and grinned at the practically Hill sized Hyna as she lazily looked at her as to Darks blushment like a sparkling she started to suckle on Hynas massive breast plumping up on milk and bloating up as Hyna purred "hmmmm, that is sooo good, I needed to be milked" moaned Hyna as she looked at her 'baby ' "Drink and get out of that armor and become fat and sexy like we are" she said as Elita obeyed going bare as she snuggled into Hyna enjoying the comfort of the biggest femme there is in the herem and the alpha as Dark smiled seeing the femme commander relaxed and happy.

"Well I better get the feeder ready to really help her catch up" she said as he went to get the feeder only to hear moanings coming from Strongarm and Windblade as he sawed a trickle of oil leaking as he got worried "Shit, the sparklings are coming, Elita before you get to big I am gonna need your help!" he yelled as a now 600 pound Elita paused in her suckling and sawed Strong arm and Windblade moaning in slight pain giving birth "I am on it" she said though with a bit of a waddle as due to her growth as Dark quickly comforted Strongarm as she pushed out her little sparkling…a cute red helmed femme Dark gave the name Rirukia as he kissed a cute little heart on her chest plates "You are defently gonna be a heart breaker when you grow up little one *Gently gives her to Strongarm as he went to Windblade* watch over your carrier, I got to help your other mother" he said as he helped Windblade give birth to her three femling seekers…however uniquely each of them looked like a winged animal or can turn into a winged animal.

"Well, I am gonna have to blame my aura about this, but they are amazing Windblade" he said as windblade had to agree at how unique they are as she smiled and looked at Strong arm who was also happy at her new children as she nursed Rirukia as Dark named Windblades new daughters. He named a little dear like predicon Apache, a lion one Mila ros, and a winged surpant one Sung Sun as Windblade smiled and rested her three daughters on her belly as she nursed them, well Mila rose and Sung sun as Strong Arm gently took Apache to nurse as Dark decited to give them some space as he took Elitas hand as he smiled.

"Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it" he said as Elita smiled "Your welcome, I am just so glad to see new sparklings again" she said with a smile as Dark grinned and got the feeder "and while it was a surprise *Grabs the hose* this will help you out Elita, if you want to get fatter quicker" he said as Elita One smiled as she took the hose as Dark activated the machine as Elita moaned and felt her body really push out big as he kneeded her growing folds as he smiled…more so as he felt a flutter and a small split near his spark.

' _looks like a new spark is budding and I wonder if it is Ironhide and Optimus…hehe if it's you optimus, I promise I will look after your mate, and make sure she is happy…even in this fat life'_ he thought as he smiled and continued to help Elita grow and feel the love she deserves as he secretly pressed a servo to his spark at the budding sparkling or now sparklings as he continued to love the newest member of the herem. 


	8. Meeting Darks mother

**Authors note: And now readers and lovers of fat…its time for the audience to meet Darks mom…and belive me, she is big/impressive**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting darks mom**

A month passed as Elita one was now apart of the obese femmes and was enjoying her fat lazy life, and in that month Dark learned he was carrying…again, this time two sparklings as he learned from Primus was Optimus and Ironhide reborn, much to the happiness of Chromia and Elita, expecially learning that they were both ok with the two living there new fatty life.

Though now, all the fat femmes were watching Dark confused as he was moving at ninja like speed panicing and cleaning…dispite his pregnet Belly, he still had the strength to move. This made all the femmes worry on why he was acting like this. "Dark what is wrong?" asked Elita as Dark gave a look of forced calmness "What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG IS MY MOTHER IS COMING AND IS GONNA BE LIVING HERE!" he yelled freaking out as that surprised Hyna "Your mom…ho boy, get ready for the dotting on our sparklings" she said as Dark took a deep breath to calm down…more so Optimus and Ironhide who were concerned for there father "I am just surprised they got a ship to get her here, she is huge, heck bigger then Hyna and she is the alpha of this herem" he said in a nervous tone as he paced "There is so much to do, this house needs to be expanded!" he said as Dark went to a communication terminal to call the constructicons.

However Arcee, Airacnid, Blackaracnia, Strongarm, Windblade, Thunderblast, Slipstream, Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, Red Alert and Elita One were completely confused and each one had a question, however they know dark will answer them in time as Hyna took noticed, even the confusion of Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack as she decited to clear the air "If you are worried about Shadow Star, relax she is really friendly and kind, so expect hugs…and big meals she is a great chef even when she is immobile and very motherly that she may take you into her folds and have you nurse" said Hyna as Dark came back relaxed "Ok the contsructicons will come to expand the house, I think everything is cleaned" he said looking at the fat femmes "Though each of you needs a good wax to look good and clean for her, she wouldn't want me to live with dirty and messy femmes" he said with a grin as that made the Femmes happy as they loved to be cleaned and baths were a true real joy for them and too Dark as it made him feel close to them.

"Can me, Cliffy and Jackie help?" asked Tailgate as Dark patted there heads "Sure thing the more the marrier to help" he said as for the next two hours, Dark and his Sparklings worked hard to clean them all making them look shiny and clean as well, now that he had finished cleaning them, Dark was ready to answer any questions they had about his mom "So, since you mentioned your ma is imoble, does she have any help?" asked Arcee as Dark, dressed in his favorite apron prepared a feast, with a little help from Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack who were growing quite into responsible little helpers "Yup, three meches come to help her with stuff, there names are Kakashi, Isshuin, and Laxius, and Isshuins son Ichigo" he said pulling out a fresh tray of cookies and getting a new tray into the oven.

"Is your mom single?" asked Airacnid as Dark helped Tailgate with the blender for a cake "No, last time I checked she got into a herem Milf relationship with two single moms named Kushiana and Minako after there husbands passed away during the war for cybertron leaving them to be taken cared of by there sons, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke" he said "Wait, are we seriously gonna have three massive femmes coming to live here now?" asked Arcee "I know we are fat, but you are making it sound like your mom and her lovers are giant" she said as Dark put away the cleaning supplies "Well…they are about half the size of a combiner" he said doing one last look around "Ok I think we are all ok and good, and I am glad I added a lift to the roof that goes up and down" he said as he went to give the little femme sparklings a bath leaving the

"So I guess we are gonna meet three massive immobile femmes" said Airacnid summing up what they are gonna meet "and also see what we are gonna be in the future" said Chromia as the fat femmes awaited for the arrival of Darks mom as he sawed a ship land as Dark carried his herem outside with no problems and pushed the carriers with his little femme sparklings as Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack followed him outside to meet there grandma as the ship opened up as four meches stepped out first.

One was a Silver wolf Predicon that Dark reconized as Kakashi from his ninja training days as he looked around "Looks like this is the right place *Looks into the ship* Ok let's bring them out" he said as three more meches came out.

One looked like g1 prowl but dressed in Hawian clothing as following next to him was a figure that looked like TFA Wasp but dressed in a black shigimmi outfit with an orange help and brown optics that Dark reconized as the local doctor Isshuin and the royal guard member Ichigo, and the last one, a yellow dragon transformer with odd headphones on his ears that Dark knows is Laxius as he was helping out three femmes.

One femme he reconized as his mom, the other two he noticed were his moms new wifes, one was a red Fox predicon with nine red tails, the other, a black fox predicon with five tails were carried out, shocking the femmes minus Hyna at how massive they were. Dark wasn't joking around on there size, they were half the size of a full size combiner and were in awe at what they may look like in the future.

Arcee, Airacnid and the others felt small, the three were giants compared to them. There breasts were big as each of the femmes, there Bellies could hold five of them, and there asses were like four femmes own, with two in each cheek. "Well thanks you three for bringing them here, I can take it from here" said Dark as Issuin scanned his tummy and smiled "Congratulations Dark on the twins" he said as Dark smiled "don't mention it" he said as with titian strength, he picked up his ma and her mates and carried her to his home "Ma I am glad you are here and I hope you can enjoy living here" he said as Shadow Star smiled "I hope I will and I can see you got your self quite a few beauties and *Sees Darks children* Ooooh, you have sparklings that is soooo sweet" she said happily as Dark placed her down grinning "I know, and I am glad you also founded two beautiful femmes to make you happy and to take care of" he said as he sawed Kakashi, Isshuin, Ichigo and Laxius bring Shadow stars new wifes as he stepped out to meet them.

"Hello there, my name is Darkmachines, or Dark for short *Bows* it's a pleasure to meet you" he said as the two chuckled "My my, Shadow really raised a good boy eh Mikano?" asked the red fox predicon as the black fox predicon smiled "Indeed, he reminds me of my son Itachi, so polite and kind Kushina" she said as Dark smiled at the mention of his old friend and hope he is doing ok "I am glad, now come on in, I want to show you my home and my ladies" he said carrying the two foxes in as he sat them near his mom "Ok now let me introduce you all to everyone then" said Dark "Please meet Arcee, Airacnid, Blackaracnid, Strongarm, Windblade, Thunderblast, Slipstream, Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, Red alert and Elita One" he said as he was then picked up by Hyna, dispite her immense 100000 pound body "And I am hyna, his alpha and first mate" she said nuzzling and kissing him as Dark blushed "Oh hyna, not in front of Mas Girlfreinds" he said as Kushina and Minako giggled as Shadow star smiled "I remember you, you were such a slim little thing back then, but now look at you, you are the fattest of my sons herem and treating him quite nicely" she said as that made Hyna smile as the two fox predicons cooed at the sparklings.

"awe, you had made such good little sparklings and are quite lovely as well" said Kushina as Tailgate, Cliffjumper and Jack blushed as Minako looked at Darks pregnet stomach and cooed "Awe and you are carrying as well" she said as Dark smiled "Yup, and more little femmes are on the way as well" he said rubbing his tummy as Shadow star smiled "Well…I am glad to see my grandchildren and the loves of my sons life, but now I hunger and I need a ton of energon food" said Shadow star as she grinned at her son "Come on show your little fatty femmes, how a real obese femme is like" she said as Dark laughed "Sure thing ma, Boys come on we got femmes to serve" he said as he and his three sons went off to get the food as Shadow star looked at her sons mates "Well, as we wait to get served, why don't each of you tell me something about yourself, since we are gonna be living together for a long time" she said as the femmes shuffled into a circle as Arcee started off.

"Well I am Arcee, and I was once a member of Team Prime on earth, though after the war, I started to binge eat and soon it lead me to meet Dark and I joined his herem" she said with a small smile as Airacnid went next "my name is Airacnid, and well my past was pretty bad and rotten I was an assassin, and got infected with Terrorcon venom and became a mindless beast until your son cured and saved me and I admit…I hated growing fat at first, but feeling the love Dark shared and gave…well I learned to accept it *Holds Arcees hand* more so when I fell in love with Arcee" she said as Windblade spoke up "Like me, though I followed Arcee and Strong arm because I was curious about Dark and what he was doing, and like Airacnid…well I started to like it more so when I had founded someone to love" she said as Strong arm blushed.

"Well…I am a fat admier, and I got curious and it looked so much like fun" she said said as the group laughed. "How very interesting and you are all growing very nicely as well" said Shadow "I give you a good couple of months before you become big and fat like me and my ladies, now then how about the rest of you?" she asked as Blackaracnia, thunderblast, Slipstream, Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, Red Alert and Elita One were the last ones to go to let there loves mother know about them.

"Well Dark founded my signature and followed it to a earth forest, I used to work for the decepticons because of a accident that made me half spider and a freak to the Autobots, and since the war was over…I felt lost and alone, but seeing Dark and his starting Herem, I wanted to feel wanted and loved and thus, I came to them hoping to find it and I did" hugging into Airacnid longly as the two fomer flyers Thunderblast and Slipstream went next. "Well me and TB were hearing rumors about a mech who was gathering a herem of Fax sexy females and we wanted to be apart of that as we got tired of being stick thin and well…we did by sucking on our temporary moms and grew big and round" said Slipstream as Thunderblast cuddled into her friends and herem sisters as Chromia spoke up.

"Well…me, Moonracer and Firestar were trying to figure out why a lot of femmes were disappearing and soon founded out and well…*Rubs the back of her head* I reacted with a slap on the face to Dark, before I calmed down and he explained to me what was going on and offered to heal my spark since my old sparkmate died by Sentinel primes hand" she said with a sad look as Moony and Star comforted her as Shadow star nodded understanding the pain of lost as she was happy to see Darks Femmes happy to found her son to heal them and make their lives perfect and better as she took a look at the last two, Red alert and Elita one to learn about them.

"And what about both of you?" she asked as the smige smaller femmes in the weight class looked up as Red spoke first "At the start I was assigned to watch over Dark and his Herem for the birth of their sparklings, and I guess on the way, I fell in love with the prospect of weight gain and made myself fat *Guestures to her large body* and soon taught Dark on how to deliver sparklings so I can join this imoble life" she said nuzzling into Elita one "And for me, I was wondering where all the autobot femmes under my command were and I was surprised to see them all here and happy and not hurt, and how much the love Dark is giving, that he offered for me to join as a apology…and well truth be told, I fell in love with all of this, and I wanted to feel love ever since Optimus death and I felt it in Dark…Though growing big was a big surprise" she said with a blush as Shadow smiled "Well, I am happy for each and everyone of you" she said as she snuggles her big body on all of them "I hope with me and my mates here you won't stop being naughty and sexy to my strong son" he said as all of them felt happy to know they could continue being slobby with no manners, and burp as loud as they want to as well, and just leak out milk from there tits to share and just eat and do nothing and continue to grow into becoming giant immobile fatties and belonging to Dark fully and forever.

Dark soon came back with all the food he and his sons made and sawed his herem wanting to touch him as Red alert and Elita one wanted to have children in them as he grinned "ok for those who Didn't get impregnated yet *walks up to Elita one and Red Alert as he smiled* How about after this meal we can have some fun" he said as he felt the kicks of his little sparklings "Ok Optimus, Ironhide I will be gentle" he said as Elita giggled along with Red as the fatty females dove in on the meal enjoying the freedom of growing big and fat as they grew bigger and bigger, as Dark took Red alert and Elita into a private room to have sex and fill them with children…and for Dark to rest on Elita as she felt her former sparkmate kick a bit impacient to see his own sparkmate again as she smiled.

' _oh optimus…I cant wait to hold you in my arms again, but this time as your mother'_ she said snuggling into her mate and Red alert as they enjoyed being close and happy.


	9. Greenlight and Lancer

**Authors note: Ok…I am updating Fatty femmes and then back to trying to give a good a lot of Kanto females for my Pokemon fat story and I hope I didn't loose place with this and can make it as long and good as its needed so Dark…be prepared**

 **Chapter 9 Greenlight and Lancer**

Even with three new editions, you can say that having Shadow star with them really helped the girls grow bigger and more in tuned with growing fat, more so when Windblade and Strongarm were close to giving birth, as after a month later Dark gave birth to two healthy and happy mechs that were Optimus and Ironhide, both who while glad to be reborn, often tries to stay as close to there former lovers to keep the parental bond strong, but Dark belives they just want to be close for lovers sake as he smiled and checked over Strong arm and Windblade who were happy that there daughters are coming soon and couldn't wait to hold them close, the same with Dark as well as he gave all his daughters equal love and care.

Though outside a pair of lost femmes were well…lost. There names were Greenlight and Lancer, the last two of Elita One's team who were trying to figure out what happened to there leader. "Greeny, we are lost and Elita one and the others are gone and *gets scared* I'm scared" said Lancer as Greenlight took the younger femmes hand "Its gonna be ok Lance, we just need to find shelter and a place to stay for the night" she said and as if to help them out, they soon sawed a huge manor home "like that, come on maybe they will let us in" said Green light as the two ran up to the mannor as they tried to open the door, only to see it was locked.

"Darn its locked ,we need to find another way in" said Greenlight as Lancer pointed to an open window "How about there?" she said as Greenlight nodded "Perfect, come on" she said as they went through the open window…however when they stepped in…they landed on something big and soft and very squishy as they hured some sort of moaning noise "huhhhh….Dark hunny is that you?" said a deep and familiar voice as the two femmes eyes widened as they sawed the squishy mass was a large and squishy belly…and the belly was connected to there…"COMANDER!" they yelled in shock unison as Elita One moved her fat body up to get a better look at the two on her gigantic Belly "Greenlight, Lancer what are you two doing here?" she asked as the two were frozen stiff "Why are you two trying to break into my lovers home?" she said as that really surprise the two femmes as Greenlight was the first to recover and speak up.

"Your lovers home? No wait pause on that COMANDER WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!" yelled Greenlight as Lancer cooed and started to rub into Elitas Fatty stomach "Wowwiee this feels so soft and squishy" she said enjoying how really soft the metal got from all the food Elita ate as Greenlight had a '….' Face for a few seconds before picking Lancer up "FOCUS! And *Looks at Elita* we are sorry we got lost and wanted to find a communications hub to call for help to find you and we find you SO BIG AND FAT AND WHO THE HECK FORCED FED YOU TO BECOME THIS WAY FOR SOME SICK TWISTED AMUSMENT!" she yelled as the sounds of a crying sparkling was as Elita frowned "Greenlight you didn't need to yell now you woke Optimus" said Elita as Dark came in.

"What is going on?" he said as he sawed the two thin femmes on Elitas stomach and hured Optimus crying "Soldiers of yours?" he asked as he super jumped onto Elitas tummy and went to her giant mattress sized breasts and plucked up a bundle that Greenlight and Lancer was surprised to see as Elita nodded as Dark gently bounced the bundle revealing it to be a sparkling crying until it calmed down "there there optimus I am sure the femmes didn't mean to wake you up" he said as Optimus nuzzled into his dads chest on sparkling instincts as Elita looked at her two soldiers.

"I picked this life of becoming fat and obese on my own *Rubs her large breasts* maybe you both need a taste of some energy milk from my breasts to get started and to see that this is fun" she said as Dark nodded "She is right on the fun part and on the gain part, well all I just did was offer her some food and compassion and she did this to herself" said Dark as Optimus cooed causing Dark to smile "you're hungery?" he cooed as Greenlight just had a almost furious look as she charged to attack him, however with his ninjabot training, dispite holding onto a sparkling, he managed to Greenlight into Elitas breasts, along with Lancer and gently placing his son down and placed the nippled into there mouths as he looked at them "Trust me girls, this is fun and you will love it, and even Chromia and the others are enjoying this growing life as well" he said as he gently gave Elitas breasts a squeeze making her milk gush out and making her moan in pleasure as creamy breast milk flowed into the two femmes making the two cuties mewl at the taste as instincts took over as they suckled on Elitas nipples as they slowly grew big and in a haze of bliss as Greenlight soon started to enjoy feeling her armor get so tight as she stopped suckling and was shock to see her larger frame and body.

"THE PIT!" she yelled as Dark picked up Optimus as Elita pouted a bit "You both are barely fat at all *raises a fat arm and pointed* as your commander I order you to become fat and continue to fatten up until you are both immobile and belong to my dear lover Dark" she said as Dark smirked "Oooh some order there Love" smirked Dark as he sawed Greenlight and Lancer shuffled as he sawed red spots from there tight armor making them chafe "Oh you poor femmes you look like you are in pain with the annoying amor on, here let me help you out and take those off so you can grow free and let your fat move as well" he said gently placing Optimus down on Elitas stomach as the attentive sparkling watched as Dark gently took the amour off and seeing the femmes poor red skin from the tight armor he reached into his subspace and got some soothing lotion as he rubbed it onto them "There you go now, now hurry on now, your boss wants you to grow big and have some fun with me and the others, for we…are in a sexy fat house" he said with a cheeky grin as he picked up Optimus and jumped off Elitas fat Belly as she grins and licked her lips as she watched Dark run off to place Optimus in his nursery and to get the hose.

Seeing her fat soldiers nervous Elita patted there heads "Don't worry, soon you will become a fat beautiful slob that wants to have sex and enjoy life and get big" she said as both femmes were nervous but when Dark came up to them with a machine filled with a odd chocolaty liquid and helped them down off elita he had a look on his face plates that told them that it will be ok and that he will be gentle to them as he carefully hook them up to the machine as he started it as the two femmes were forced fed and soon were rapidly fattening up as they moaned and felt an odd bliss at growing so fat and big and round.

"Hummmm, another two more for you my love" grinned Elita as Dark just chuckled "Heheh, I don't even try at all, they just come and loose themselves after bit of help from us" smirked Dark as he walked up to Elita an gave her massive ass a slap as she enjoyed it a lot as she looked at her ass jiggle for a few minutes as she and Dark just continued to watch Greenlight and Lancer grow fatter and fatter as they smiled as Dark decied to have a bit of fun with them to iniciate them into there new home "Ok you greedy little babies, its time for you two to get aquainted with the girls here" he said as the two fat and cute femmes smiled at this as Dark with omega strength picked them up and took them to his private room as he placed them down and got smothered between there fatty bodies as he smiled.

"Now…you two want to take it slow…or fast?" he asked as outside the room Elita soon hured moaning from Dark and the femmes as she had to giggle at that as her final followers were becomy sexual and fat femmes now and that made her happy.

"I am really glad that those two came" said Hyna as she shuffled her giant body close to Elita as she snuggled into her "Think more of your team will come and join us?" she asked as Elita One snuggled into Hynas fatty bosom "I don't know, but I Hope more femmes come to enjoy this, though I almost feel that we may need a new hope for all the cute fatties that are joining" she said as she and Hyna laughed as two new cuties were now part of the fat mansion.


	10. Roulette and Shadow Striker

**Authors note: and now to continue onto my Transformers fat story that me and Dark were working together…and to apologize to Dark for not updating, I was taking a break and making a new story and also…well to any readers of this, my Grandma passed away and its been hard on the family, but I am back and on the roll thanks to you giving me a long list of femmes to join the now new home of fat sexy femmes**

 **Chapter 10 Roulette and Shadow striker**

5 years later

Five long and lovely years had passed and it was the happiest of Darks life from the birth of his daughters from Slipstream, Thunderblast, Chromia, Moonracer, Elita one, Red alert, Lancer and Greenlight and well the growth of his here mot giganticness that they needed to live on a unhinhabited planet to allow them to grow bigger…which proved true as his mom and step mom were now island sized and Hyna his Alpha mate was as big as a mountain! But dispite there new sizes they were happy and protective and caring to one another as Dark became the mayor of New moon Fatasia as he taught his soons Cliffjumper, Tailgate, Jack Darby, and now his two new sones Optimus Prime and Ironhide how to protect the femmes of the planet as he had to smile as he decided to take a walk to see how everyone was doing…and meet with his Alpha mate.

As he walked down the streets he sawed the first three femmes to start and join his herem, Arcee, Airacnid and Blackaracnia, who were almost unrecognizable blobs that were mushing and squeezing and hugging one another, they were as big as a small mountan but amazing and beautiful that he sawed the more 'smaller' femmes rest and share food on one another and sawed his daughters from them playing on there fatty folds as Cliffjumper and Tailgate watched over them as he smiled and continued down the road and sawed Longarm and Windblade kissing and hugging one another, much bigger then before, and stuck in one place unless they asked Dark to move them but right now they were just content to lay there and sun as they were so happy on this fresh planet of fat as Dark smiled and continued down the road and sawaed Elita one with her femme team in a large lake, so big to wash themselves as he sawed his little femme daughters that he got from Chromia, Moonracer and Elita one as he smiled seeing his three daughters from them as he recalled there birth and the worries he felt, but dispite all of that it was worth it as from each of his beautiful mates came Brisca (from Chroma), Juvia (Moonracer) and lastly Tia Harribel (Elita One), his lovely daughters as he felt content as he continued to walk down the pathway as he came across Thunderblast and slipstream as they fed there daughters Chie (Thunderblast) and Yukito (Slipstream) as he grinned at the sceen ' _never knew I can get so many beautiful daughters from each of the femmes I bonded and fell in love with'_ he thought as he continued to watch enjoying the sceen as he soon sawed Red alert and Lancer and Greenlight in a pile as there daughters Angel (Red alert) Sakura (Lancer) and Lissiana (Greenlight) nuzzled on there mamas and aunts big bellys and then bounced around and played on there mamas belly as Dark smiled and went to a location of his alpha as he smiled thinking up his daughters.

He took note that they had a small pudge growing showing there slow gain which happens usually when the sparklings of Fatasia were growing until they become 13 and can really pack it in as he was happy for them as he soon came to a beach like area as he took a break and sat down as he looked on the horizon and sawed his mothers, in the ocean just a mountain of blob and fat that they can be lived on or rested on, which the femmes of the herem usually do so and to occasionally drink from there massive jusgs as he and there assistants who come occasionally to rest or help them out, as he looked in the ocean and sawed a new addition to the ocean, Kushina, a Miliff who was close friends with Minako and wanted to join in and well…the red fox was also a lover of sweets and good and really caught up with his two moms as he smiled looking at the three as he went to a area that was private for him alone and his alpha as he came to a black squishly looking mountain...but it wasn't a mountain but Hyna as Dark climbed up his lovers squishy Belly as he hummed as he occasionally rubbed his cheeks into her warm flabby body as he soon got to the top and came face to face with his alphas fat and chubby face as she was leaning against a large stone that mimicked a pillow as he smiled.

"Darling" she said in a deep voice as Dark carefully walked up to her face and started to kiss it "My love, my titaness mountain of a love" he said as Hyna smiled at that as with a grunt shifted her large breasts to smother attack onto Dark who peeked out and laughed at his playful mates doing "Oh you are so cute" he said as Hyna bellow laughed that you can hear it.

The planet of fat as many people called it was also open to anyone who wanted to grow fat and big and enjoy the yuri like life and be free to love one another as reports say as two sisters wanted to have that freedom and love life…more so…they were in love with each other and didn't want to be judge for it, not caring that they will get fat, the freedom of being together is all that matters to them "oooh sis this feels so wrong" said Roulette as Shadow striker grabbed her sisters hand as they went through the woods to get some privacy "I know, but from the reports I got the femmes are well taken cared off, the leader is kind and accepting and loved and the five princes are well trained dispite there ages" she said as a chuckle was hured "Glad to see that the mechs and leaders of cybertron have the dignity to spread good rumors and things on my planet home" said Darks voice as the two femme sisters were surprised to see him as he smirked causing the two sisters to blush at how hansome he looked as he held a hand out.

"Come on my Ship isn't to far and we need to help you get prepared for the planet as it's a rule to be about 900 pounds or bigger to join to enjoy" he said as the two femmes blushed at becoming fat…but it seemed fun and sensational to be so big and playful and well…arousing as both sisters looked at one another and wondered what the other would look like so big and fat and so…squeezable that when Dark rolled on in a lot of food he sawed them blush and tilted his head cutely "I am guessing you two are in love?" he asked as the two sisters blushed "Um yes, is it wrong?" asked Shadow striker as Dark smiled and got a cake slice "Nope its ok and understandable, now dig in and if you ask nicely, I do have a hose that can help you grow bigger if you asked nicely" he said as the two sisters were surpised at the hose…but first they wanted to eat the treats of the buffet table and thus started to eat and enjoy the food Dark setted out for them as he went away to get the hose ready for when they are ready.

The two sisters were in bliss as they ate the delicious deserts that were on the table as they felt that with each bit and sweet and swallow there bodys started to reflect it as there stomachs started to protrude bigger and rounder, there breasts became more rounder and ass cheeks making there armors tighter as the two sisters looked at one another…both 700 pounds of fat and almost armor bursting and looking so sexy and hot that they just couldn't stop staring at each other, Roulette couldn't help but stare at her sisters fine big ass and billowing stomach barely helled back bythere armor the same with Shadow Striker as she looked at her sisters massive body as it looked barely held back by there armor as they felt pleasure and arosement at the forbidden love they felt for one another as Roulette sawed a bit of chocolate smear on her sisters cheek "you got something on your cheek" she said leaning forward her fat tits touching her sisters causing a sensations between them…and then it erupted into passionate kissing as there armors groaned and felt stretched as they got on the floor there fat giggling as they squeezed and played with each other as Dark came in with a machine filled with thick chocolaty cream as he blushed and coughed a bit inturupting the two sisters.

"Um if you want I am wondering if you two want to try the hose and well…grow bigger to keep up with the bigger femmes on the planet we are going" he said blushing as the two shared a look and blushed wondering how they will look so big and fat and teasable to one another that Roulette quickly grabbed two hoses and placed them in her and Shadow Strikers mouths and placed the machine at Full blast causing Dark to step back In surprise ' _ho boy, I better hurry before the ship gets destroyed'_ he thought running to the control to quickly get to the planet as the creamy chocolate flowed into the two sisters as they felt there bodies grow and grow as they felt there bellys expand, there ass grow bigger and there breasts expanded as they hugged one another just as there armors bursted off as while they couldent kiss due to the hose in there mouths they enjoyed the pleasure of touching and feeling one another as there bodies continued to grow as they nearly filled into the dinning room and were really growing and looked like they wont stop…but luckully Dark got the ship onto the planet and got out just as the ship burst open revealing the two sisters…50,0000 pounds of fat and beauty as he scratched his cheek.

"I think I made the cream way to potent" he said as the two sisters got the hose out of there mouths and looked at each other "wow you look…" started Roulette as Shadow Striker just smiled and started to kiss her sister in pleaser there massive bodies giggling and moaning with delight as Dark had to smile sigh "Well a ship can be replaced, but bonds like that are one in a dozen" he said as he gently told the two to break it up so he can get the ship parts to repair them and took the two sisters to a private area to have some fun as he smiled.

' _defently good to be the mayor here'_ he thought knowing that the coming of new females may take a bit as he needed to repair his ship, but seeing the two sisters happy together…it was worth it.

 **Authors note: and…I am back and sorry Dark for the Hiatus, but I am back and I think I will foucus on this before the others due to the list you gave me and I am sorry I just got on a roll with a cool Ben 10/MLP story (read it its awesome) but now on the list Dark (Thank you dear) is Nautica, a model of cybertron tired of the thin life holds a secret fenish to want to be big and huge something she hides with her armor but is slowly becoming hard to do so each day to hide it…**


	11. Naturica

**Authors note: new chapter, new lady plus three maids to join the planet of fat that Dark/Skullark made for his beauties.**

 **Chapter 11 Nautica**

Back on cybertron word of the planet of fat that is filled with fat femmes protected by a former citizen of Fatasia spread and with it came a rift of femmes who wish to become fat and don't, but for one famous designer…she wanted that feeling of being fat and being free to do it, sure she has a bit of puff on her body…however she needed to hide it under her armor to keep face, but she was growing borad of having to hide it and wanted to be free to be big and fat and free…to well just let it all go.

Nautica looked outside her window of her tower as she dressed in her tight armor which really enhanced her well E-cupped breasts that impressed the masses, but what she really wanted to share was her growing Belly and big ass which unfortunally she had to hide under her armor as well as it was "Unsightly according to her manager as in the privacy of her bedroom except for her loyal maids Shion, Nikki and Nana she felt that she can be free to go bare "girls, can you help me get this tight armor off I really need to breath again" she said as the three nodded "yes mistress" said Shion as she and her sisters Nikki and Nana took off her armor as she sighed in releaf freeing her true fatty form as her large breasts bounced freely as her ammost 3 months with triplets belly bounced free and her beach ball sized ass was free from confinds as she looked at her mirror at her pear shaped body, while some will find it beautiful…she wanted more, to be round all over and fat and imoble that she can just lay on her back and grow and enjoy being soft all over.

She then closed her eyes as she had a dream of herself on a bed with a hose in her mouth as she felt herself pumped with some sort of cream as she smiled drinking it down as she felt her body grow with each gulp, bigger and bigger as the fat rolled on her body as she felt her body get heavy and heavyer till the bed is broken but she didn't care as she was just happy to be big and fat and round.

"Mistress, there is a who wishes to speak to you" said Nikkis voice as Nautica woke up in surprise and sawed the infamous Dark as she looked at her body and sawed it was still the same as she pouted as Dark smiled "I know that look you wish to become big and round and had one of those dreams right?" he asked as nautica blushed and nodded "You know that?" she asked as Dark offered her a basket of pastries "pretty much, but its ok, you are willing to do it and I can help you out with that" he said as Nautica ate some of the goods and hummed at the idea of being big and fat like her dream and she was tired of being a designer if she can't be happy "I will be happy to come with you…but only if my maids can join as well" she said surprising the three maids as Dark smiled.

"Of course the more the marryer and *Looks at the maids* trust me its liberating and fun to be fat and big and you can help your mistress in a way" he said as the girls were happy to help there mistress, even if it means growing fat, but to them there was an appeal to it as Dark helped get Nautica up "Come on my ship is waiting and well I can really make you four really big and beautiful with a certien machine" he said with a grin as Nautica grinned big as he guided the four femmes to his newly improved and repaired ship as he took them to a room with four beds and a large machine filled with cream and sugar as he got four hoses "You four just rest and enjoy yourselfs…by the time we get to the planet you will be big and beautiful" he said placing it in there mouths as he activated the machine as Nautica closed her eyes and dreamed as she felt the cream enter her body and start to balloon her up.

 _*In her dreams*_

 _It showed Nautica in a large field, however she herself wasn't normal as she was…immense and big and beautiful, just a pure naked of fat as she was as big as a hill and just laying there enjoying the peace and serenity as she felt the kneeding forms of people walking and moving on her as she purred in bliss feeling how people were on her as she relished in being so big she cant move and can be spoiled and fed on by those who love her glorious fat as she was just happy to be free to be big and round as she turned and sawed a tall mech dressed in a simple kimmoto as he kissed her cheek._

" _Wake up now we are there now" he said_

*dream end*

Nautica slowly opened her eyes as she felt the hose was taken out of her mouth but was surprised to see two round silver orbs that jiggled when she breathed on them and to her surprised those orbs were attached to her and sawed she was practically 25000 pounds that she was on the floor along with her maids who were as big and round as her and bare naked as her as she was happy she was still beautiful in her own way but fat as she struggled to get up "Oooh girls I think we got to big to fast" she said as Dark helped them up "Then let me help you get of the ship and then *smirks* I can admit I can read a few dreams and Nautica…I think I can help get you close and started" he said confusing the former designer.

Later Nautica was sucking on a hose as she felt gallons upon gallons of cream flow into her fattening her body to bigger sizes and heights to a round 30,000,000 pounds as she was just now laying in a fieled as she took the hose out of her mouth and panted and sighed enjoying the feeling of immobility as she rested enjoying the fine breeze that flowed passed her as she smiled happily and at peace, and wondered if she should tell Dark of the infamous tourch bearers the first femme team…well who ever comes, she hopes it will be fun.

 **Authors note: and that is that as next comes the Tourchbearers as each member of the team wants to become big and round and permently fuse into there combined form to be a titan of fat but need a little nudge…**


End file.
